You Were Meant for Me
by MineAlone
Summary: He couldn't get her out of his mind. He hadn't been able to for the past four years, so he had resolved to kiss her. One kiss and he would forget about her. She would be Gabriella Montez and he would be Troy Bolton. Nothing more. Nothing less.
1. Chapter 1

Troy was lying, sprawled out on the couch in Chad's basement. He'd been spending an increasing amount of time at the Danforth's residence. His own father was beginning to be insufferable, and if he had to hear about scouts and being drafted and the University of Albuquerque one more time, he might scream. Basketball season was over. Whatever was going to happen was going to happen. He couldn't show off on the court any more than he already had, so why keep talking about it. Truth be told, Troy didn't care if he made the basketball team at U of A or any other university. Basketball had always been his dad's sport, not his own. He just played because it made his parents happy. Now he was getting tired of making other people happy whilst he himself suffered.

Chad's father talked about being drafted too. All the fathers talked about it. It wasn't as intense, though. It was in passing. The other dads seemed to understand that it was a long shot, and that no matter how talented their respective child was, there had to be an alternative. Everyone couldn't be an NBA star. Troy wished that his dad would see it too. Troy was barely pushing five foot eleven. Did his father really think he would make it to the top? At Chad's house basketball wasn't the only option. His parents were more realistic.

Besides, basketball wasn't the only thing in Chad's future. It wasn't the only thing he was good at, and his parents knew that. Chad had already talked about graphic design and art. Already, Chad had designed nearly every shirt in his wardrobe, and they were really good! He had a natural skill when it came to font and color and everything related to art and media. Basketball was just his rebound, so to speak. He had an actual plan, and his parents were happy with it. If Troy were to tell his parents that he wanted to major in art (or anything that didn't have to do with sports) they would most certainly not be okay with it. Troy remembered that Chad's mother had once said something along the lines of, _Thank God he's not putting all of his eggs in one basket. My baby is actually going to be a productive member of society_.

Everyone had laughed at the time, but Troy couldn't help but wish his parents would take the news that he had other ideas for his future as easily as Chad's parents had. Well, maybe his mother would be okay with that news. After all, he was her "one and only baby boy." She would probably be okay with him doing whatever he wanted as long as it didn't land him in jail or end in her being a premature grandmother. His father, on the other hand, would have nothing to do with anything other than basketball. Troy had a snowball's chance in hell of suggesting he major in sociology and psychology, which was really what he wanted to do. Instead it was sports medicine and basketball all the way. His future was becoming that much more bleak as he envisioned a life in sports medicine (or worse, an NBA star constantly on the road and with no one to come home to).

Xxx

Currently, the two boys weren't doing anything exciting. Chad was droning on about a date he'd had with the varsity cheerleading captain Meagan.

"Troy, man you should have seen her. She was all over me. I mean in my lap and everything."

Troy laughed in good humor, "Uh huh. I bet she was. What woman can resist that Danforth magic?" He said sarcastically.

Chad scoffed, throwing his basketball at Troy, "I'm serious. It wasn't two minutes into the date and my hand was up her shirt. She was going at it like crazy." Chad stretched out, his arms supporting his head as he gloated.

Easily, Troy caught the ball Chad had thrown and spun it on his middle finger for several seconds before responding, "Chad, I hate to break it to you, but that wasn't a date." He waited for the words to settle in before he continued. He watched the confusion blossom on Chad's face. Finally, he decided to explain, "That, my dear friend, was a booty call. You were a booty call!" Troy laughed loudly, nearly doubling over at the look on Chad's face. He was sitting there dumbstruck. His mouth hanging open, and his eyes as big as saucers.

"Dude, you are such a liar. I WAS NOT a booty call. I've had booty calls, and that certainly wasn't like anything I've ever experienced. When I just want a quick lay I don't kiss some girl for nearly half an hour. I get her naked as fast as possible and do it doggy style." Chad, much to Troy's dismay, demonstrated the position.

"Chad!" Troy screamed, " I don't want to see that! I don't want to know about your sex life, and I don't want to hear about your make-out session with Meagan." Troy groaned loudly, "But that's how girls do booty calls. They like all that stuff that leads up to sex. The fact that you got her in bed, or rather she let you get in bed with her, on the first date, clearly means it was a booty call. She wasn't hot for you. She was just hot in general. She needed a good release, and apparently you were good enough. I must say," Troy added, "she has some low standards."

It was Chad's turn to laugh, "You're just mad that girls always choose me over you. Can't help it that all the girls want me."

"Please, Chad. You get my left-overs," Troy smirked, watching another hilarious expression glint across Chad's face before he recomposed himself, ready to deliver the next quip.

"First of all, as disgusting as it is to think about, and I can't believe I've never thought about it before," Chad rambled, "we swap girls all the time. You get just as many left-over girls as I do. By the way, we need to stop hooking up with the same girls. Just thinking about it freaks me out," he visibly shuttered.

"Chad," Troy redirected the conversation, "you said _first of all_, which leads me to believe you had a second point. Wanna elaborate?"

"Oh yeah," Chad focused, " Second, I KNOW I've had more girls all over me than you EVER have. Hell, I know I've even kissed more girls than you have."

Troy glared at Chad seriously, "Chad, it is impossible," he enunciated the word and let it fill the air before he finished the sentence, "I mean impossible that you have kissed more girls than I have."

Chad scoffed and rolled his eyes. He was staring at Troy like he had just called his mother a whore (or worse…sexy), "Dude," Chad began diplomatically, "look at me and look at you." In turn he pointed to himself and then to his friend occupying the nearby recliner, " Pretty sure God was in a better mood the day he created me. He saddled me with all the looks and all the lady lovin'."

"Lady lovin', Chad. Seriously? Girls are way more interested in me than they will ever be in you. Besides, God wouldn't have given you hair like that if He was happy."

"Dude!" Oh no. Troy had insulted _the hair_. "I rock this hair. I love it. Girls love it." Chad crossed his arms childishly, "You're just jealous. You have the hair of a shaggy dog."

Troy laughed. He couldn't believe they were actually having this conversation. He sighed, "Whatever man. Let's just drop it."

"That means I won," Chad grinned before standing up to do a victory dance that consisted primarily of him shaking his butt in Troy's face. The dance ended abruptly when Troy kicked him. Chad stumbled and landed back on the couch, thoroughly immersing himself into the video game he had neglected during their discussion.

Troy shook his head, but didn't argue with Chad's idea that he had won their silly argument. He knew that Chad had not kissed more girls than he had. It was a fact. Chad kissing more girls that Troy Bolton. That was farcical. Chad just thought he had because he bragged about every girl he got to kiss. He sort of treated girls like play things. Once he was bored, they were tossed away like a forgotten teddy bear. Troy, on the other hand, had only told Chad about the girls he would be particularly interested in hearing about. They were the cheerleaders and the gymnasts and the older girls. They were the girls Chad himself would like to make-out with. Troy never gave Chad too much information about what had transpired between himself and said girl. He just talked enough to peak Chad's interest and earn himself some props. Other than that, Chad didn't know about any of the other girls Troy had kissed. He kept the special intimacies to himself. In fact, he remembered one kiss specifically that he had not shared with anyone, Chad especially. He wouldn't have understood. He still wouldn't understand.

This kiss was different, though. Possibly because it wasn't a kiss at all. It was just a fantasy he had. On and off since the eighth grade, which, consequently, was the same year he and this girl had both gotten their braces removed, he had imagined kissing her. Chad wouldn't understand his fascination with this girl. She wasn't popular, and she wasn't older. She was just herself. She was easily one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen, though. Troy could admit that. No one else would admit it, but Troy knew that half of the male population of East High wanted to kiss her. She was shy and unsure, which made her oddly appealing, but the most appealing thing about her was that she had never kissed anyone before. It was common knowledge. Nerdy Gabriella Montez had never even had a boyfriend.

Troy remembered the first day he had realized how much he liked her. It was a quiet realization. He had seen her struggling at her locker to get it open. It was the first day of school. Everyone was having a bit of trouble, because before eighth grade, their lockers had been secured with locks opened by keys. Now they had to turn the lock's dial to the right, and then to the left, and then to the right again, all the while making sure to stop on the appropriate numbers. Troy recalled thinking it strange that the smartest girl in class couldn't get her locker combination entered properly, but he approached her nonetheless. He'd helped her open it easily, previously mastering his own combination. She had blushed and said thank you. Then, their fingers brushed when Troy was handing Gabriella her lock. From that moment on, he was hooked. There was just something about the pretty, quiet girl who sat at the front of the classroom and usually ate lunch alone. He had watched her from afar since then, admiring her beauty and committing every smile he saw from her to memory.

Two years after the insight that Gabriella Montez meant something to him, and two years ago as well, Troy had the unusual opportunity of spending time with Gabriella. He had even tried to kiss her. He wanted desperately to kiss her. He was still unsure as to why she had thwarted his efforts. Most girls didn't usually do that to him. But then again, Gabriella wasn't like most girls. She was a geeky genius with immeasurable beauty and amazingly pink, amazingly pouty lips. No one knew who the lucky guy would be who got to give Gabriella Montez her first kiss, but since that night, Troy wanted nothing more than to feel her mouth working against his own.

Xxx

_Troy didn't particularly like parties. They were all the same, and this one was no exception. It didn't matter who threw the party. There was always going to be warm alcohol, stale chips, and easy girls; there was always going to be someone crying, usually a girl, because she found her significant other making out with some random (or maybe not so random) third party; and there was always going to be someone passed out drunk. Troy had been to parties thrown by cheerleaders, parties thrown by jocks, parties thrown by rich kids, and parties thrown by college kids. There was never anything new. The most amusing thing he could recall from any party was when Ryan Evans found six football players in the pool wearing his hats. Ryan had screamed like a little girl then proceeded to list the prices of each hat, mentioning how much more expensive they were than any of the football players' entire wardrobes. Ryan had even threatened to call his lawyer and file a police report._

_ That was only once, though. All other parties were about as lame as this one. He liked Zeke. He was a good guy and a hell of a basketball player, but his parties didn't rival anyone else's. Troy wasn't surprised. He knew what he was getting himself into the moment Chad had coaxed him into attending. Looking back, he didn't even know how Chad had done it. His logic was vastly askew. He told Troy it was his "duty as basketball captain" to be at any and every party thrown by anyone who had a real standing in the social chain that was high school._

_ Chad and Troy had arrived at about the same time, and for a while the party wasn't so bad. They had goofed off immensely, but soon enough Chad disappeared. That left Troy to his own devices. Too bad he had no good devices to be left to. So far he had danced with three girls, beat Jason at one-on-one, ate an entire bag of chips, AND crashed an "intimate moment" that was about to happen in Zeke's parents' bedroom. Really, there was nothing left to do._

_ Troy wondered aimlessly until his eyes fell upon an especially intriguing brunette sitting alone on a love seat. This girl was, without a doubt, one of the most socially awkward people in high school. Seeing her at a place like Zeke Baylor's living room was so far from normal that she might as well have been a nun at a strip club (and not as one of the performers). Troy watched her for a few moments. She was wearing her usual clothes. She hadn't bothered to dress up, and she was picking at a string on her blouse. She wasn't wearing much make up if any at all; her hair was down, though. That was a change. She usually wore it in a messy ponytail. Troy found himself smiling. She looked even prettier with her hair down._

_ Troy ran a hand through his hair. He had no idea why he couldn't get this girl out of his head. It had been two freaking years. What was so special about her? Troy had to stifle a chuckle as he answered the question for himself. Who wouldn't be interested in a girl who could do quadratic equations in her head? Finally, he stopped admiring her innocent splendor and approached her._

_ "Hey," Troy watched as she jumped. She looked up, her brown eyes shining with fright. "Sorry," he apologized, "I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to say hey." He sat down beside her._

_ She nodded at him, offering a slight smile. It took a her a few seconds, but finally she responded with a simple "hi."_

_ Gabriella bit her inferior lip (in a way that Troy could not help but find enticing) and looked up at him, "Enjoying the party?" Even her voice was pretty. She was quite possibly the cutest thing he had ever seen._

_ Her whole aura was making it difficult for Troy to play it cool. This wasn't a normal problem he encountered with girls. Usually everything just flowed. Now he was having to fight for the courage to find words, "Eh," he settled with, "you know." Troy realized how stupid he sounded as soon as he said it. He also sounded like a huge jerk. His words had made it sound like he was trying to blow off her casual attempt at conversation._

_ As he looked over at her, however, she didn't seem to notice. She was staring at him with timid expectation. Clearly, she didn't know what his answer had meant._

_ Troy let out a soft laugh, "I mean, the music is all right, the food isn't awful. It's okay. No worse than any other party, and if you've been to one you've been to them all."_

_ It wasn't until Troy took note of the gentle silence that settled around them that he became aware of the fact that it was his turn to ask her a question._

_ "How do you like the party, Gabriella?" he had been itching to say her name. It tasted so sweet on his tongue. He wanted to say it over and over again._

_ She smiled at him beautifully, before looking down at her lap, contemplating how she would answer his simple question. He didn't understand what she had to think about. It was the same question she had asked him. She turned back to him, her voice as soft as her smile, "My mom made me come. She was talking to another mom at the supermarket, and apparently her daughter came to the party tonight too. That's why I'm here," she giggled, "It was my mom's idea. C'mon, why else would nerdy Gabriella be at a basketball player's party?" She bit down fully on her pouty lip and looked away._

_ Boldly, Troy pushed a strand of hair out of her face, "I'm glad you're here, Gabriella."_

_ She was silent and they both stared at each other. At last Gabriella spoke. Troy could hear her words tremble, "I…I didn't know that you knew my name."_

_ Troy's fingers were still lingering behind her ear. He played with her curls. Her hair was silky. It surprised him that it could be so curly, but his fingers could slide through it like water, "Of course I know your name. You're special, Gabriella." He couldn't stop saying her name._

_ They were facing one another. Somewhere during their conversation Gabriella had tucked her legs beneath herself, making it a bit easier for Troy in unconsciously scoot closer to her without bumping knees. They were so close to one another now that Gabriella could feel Troy's warm breath on her face as he spoke, and they were so close that Troy could feel her tremble next to him._

_ Troy pressed his forehead to Gabriella's. He watched her eyes flutter, alternating between seconds of being closed and seconds of being open. When her eyes were open Troy saw in them something he'd never seen before. She looked so scared, but there was a sparkle that begged him to lean in just a bit more. When her eyes were closed she just looked so amazing. She looked like something out of a dream, something too good to be true._

_ Just as his lips were about to join with Gabriella's, her eyes opened and she jumped back. He had never seen someone blush so deeply. Quickly, she kissed his cheek, "Thank you for sitting with me, Troy, but I have to go now."_

_ Troy didn't even have time to respond before she was off the love seat and headed towards the stairs. Once it registered to Troy what had happened he too was racing up the stairs. She was quite a few steps ahead of him, but he could hear her on the phone. She was asking her mother to come get her. Troy wanted to stop her. He didn't want her to leave yet. He didn't want her to leave ever, but before he could tell her this, she was in the bathroom. Troy heard the lock click, but he stood by the door for a few more seconds. He heard her speaking._

_ "Please, Mom. I don't want to be here anymore. I came just like you asked me to. Now please come get you," there was a pause before he heard Gabriella sigh and continue, "No, I'm not having fun. I locked myself in the bathroom."_

_ At this, Troy heard her voice crack. She was beginning to cry. He didn't listen any longer. He didn't want to hear her cry, but most of all he didn't want to hear her talk about how awful it was, because, for him, this party was the best one he had ever been to. He had spent time with Gabriella Montez._

Xxx

Troy could remember everything about that night. He remembered that Gabriella had smelled like vanilla, and now he couldn't smell it without imagining her sitting so close to him, eyes closed. He remembered that her fingernails had chipped purple nail polish on them, and she had a little ring with a heart on it on her pinky finger. It looked like it had come from a gumball machine. Most of all, he remembered going home. That night, as he lay in bed, he had softly chanted her name over and over, tracing his fingers across where her lips had been, until he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Troy Bolton, East High's heart throb, had purposefully avoided being alone with anyone of the female persuasion for nearly a month leading up to prom. That was a hard task. He had never realized how much random girls fawned over him. Just the other day, one of the girls that frequented his lunch table actually sat down in his lap. The audacity of the act floored him. Looking back, girls had done it before, but over the last month or so, he saw the way girls treated him. It wasn't just girls he knew either, girls in his social circle. Freshmen blushed when he passed them, and gaggles of girls giggled in his presence, high pitched "hi, Troy's filling the air.

Successfully, however, he had made it. He was dateless. He grinned at himself in the mirror, the accomplishment settling into his mind. His plan was going smoothly already. Phase one…SUCCESS.

As he stared at his reflection in the mirror, he had to admit, he didn't look half bad. His mother had found an excellent tux. She had been a bit disappointed when she realized that there was to be no pretty girl standing beside her handsome son for pre-prom pictures. She had even pouted a bit, begging Troy to find a date last minute. Troy felt kind of bad for his mom. After all, she seemed to live for these moments. She loved snapping pictures of him. She loved it when he brought girls over to meet her, but this was bigger than his mother. This night was _the night_. It was the night everything was going to change. At least, that's what he was hoping for. In a little over two hours he would know. It would either be an ultimate success or epic failure. He didn't see how it could fail, though. It was perfect.

His plan wasn't that crazy. Was it? All he had to do was woo Gabriella Montez, and as disappointed as his mother was, he couldn't very well be successful at wooing her if he was toting around another girl. Well, he might still be successful, he thought. But that wouldn't be very nice to his date. Besides, he ultimately decided, Gabriella probably wouldn't go for that. She didn't seem like a "boyfriend stealer" even if he wasn't technically this imaginary date's boyfriend.

He was thinking too much about possibilities. He needed to stay focused on the task at hand. He had to win Gabriella's heart (or at least her lips. Her heart could come later). He didn't even know if he wanted her heart. He didn't really know her enough to know if he liked her, but, God did he want to kiss her. He had been sitting a few seats behind her in homeroom last week, just staring at those lips as she smiled at something her friend was saying. Troy had loved trying to explain to Chad why he was ogling "the most unpopular and unappealing girl" in school. Troy couldn't believe Chad even knew what the word unappealing meant, much less use it appropriately in a sentence. Nonetheless, his statement had pissed Troy off. He might not know if he liked her, but he knew she was anything but unappealing.

Xxx

_Gabriella smiled as a girl beside her spoke. Troy didn't know what they were saying. He was too busy pretending to listen to his own friends, but every now and again he would glance over at Gabriella. Her sweet happiness made him feel something he'd never felt before. It was weird. Just seeing her look so happy made him happy. It was just a simple smile, but seeing it made everything else in the world seem unimportant. Her face emitted the innocence of a child, while still possessing the appeal of a woman._

_ Troy's eyes lingered on her mouth. She was licking her inferior lip oblivious to his eyes. The fact that she was licking her lip so carelessly made the artless act all the more sexy. Then, she began to chew on her pretty pink lip. God, she was cute._

_ Over the past four years he had wished for moments like this. Moments where he could just marvel at her, and every time his wishes were granted, he would file the special moment away in his memory, bringing it forward on quiet nights when he needed something to think about. He'd found himself with thoughts of Gabriella filling his mind more frequently. Especially after dinner with his parents. It seemed like the only thing that passed as conversation now was Troy's imminent future. Basketball his only option. He missed the days when he was asked how his day went, and he would share silly anecdotes involving Chad and Mrs. Darbus._

_ Now dinners usually ended in harsh feelings and slammed doors. Troy would enter his room frustrated, thoughts of Gabriella instantly calming him. He would think of the time he'd seen her at the store. She was in the shampoo aisle, actually reading the ingredients on different bottles. He had smiled at her, staring for a few more seconds before walking away. He thought of her at school in the library. Several times he had caught her sitting by herself, the cap of a highlighter held between her teeth as she marked in a book. And he thought of her at the park with a little girl, playing pat-a-cake and making a daisy chain that matched the one that adorned the little girl's red head._

_ All of these moments were so uncomplicated. Her elegance effortless, just like now, smiling and scrunching up her nose._

_ "Dude," Chad shoved him, "what are you looking at?" His question instantly ripped Troy from his reverie._

_ "Uh," Troy scratched the back of his neck, feeling his face begin to burn, "nothing. Why?"_

_ Chad laughed, "Because you definitely weren't staring at nothing. You were staring at the most unpopular and unappealing girl in East High. Dude, what's wrong with you?"_

_ "Shut up," Troy said simply. "I wasn't staring at any girl."_

Xxx

Troy hadn't really lied. Gabriella was not simply "any girl." She was something special. It didn't matter, though. Troy didn't care what Chad said about Gabriella. He was going to kiss her tonight. Hopefully, that would end this whole "Gabriella Montez" thing. He needed her out of his mind. For four years he had thought of her. He was sure that as soon as he kissed her everything would be fine.

He would get to be the first guy to kiss her; she would get to say her first kiss was with the most popular guy in school (that would be a story she could tell her grandchildren); he would be Troy, and she would be Gabriella. Nothing more. Nothing less.

Xxx

East High didn't really take prom seriously. They didn't rent a fancy venue, there wasn't a giant chocolate fountain. Honestly, most of the money the school made from all fundraisers was spent on after school clubs and sports. It was either spend a fortune on one evening, or keep supplies in the art room and equipment in the gym. It was a pretty obvious decision.

Prom was just the gym, slightly revamped. All the sports equipment was put up and the whole junior class spent the weekend cleaning and decorating. It was the deal they had made. Juniors could attend prom with the seniors as long as the seniors didn't have to do anything but show up. They always did a good job of decorating too. This year the gym looked especially nice. There were sparkling lights all over the place and floating candles as centerpieces. Troy was impressed by their creativity. There had never been a better looking prom, but Troy couldn't decide if that was because of all the hard work that was exuded or if it was because Gabriella Montez was there.

Before Troy had arrived at prom, for a split second he had panicked. He had forgotten to take into consideration that Gabriella didn't have to show up. What if she didn't show up? He didn't know if she had a group of girls to go with, and he was almost one hundred percent sure that she did not have a date. There was a large possibility, in fact, that Gabriella wouldn't be there. From what he knew about girls, they didn't like going places alone…not even the bathroom. Every girl he had ever know was surrounded by some sort of posse, and if one of them had to pee, well they all had to pee. If girls couldn't even pee alone, what were the chances that they would come to a prom alone?

Troy had freaked out about this until he entered the building, and there she was. She was smiling sweetly at the teacher who took her ticket and told her to have a good time. Gabriella had nodded and disappeared into the crowd. With both the senior and junior classes in the vicinity, it had taken Troy more time than he had wanted to relocate Gabriella, but when he finally did, the search proved worthwhile. He could see her from where he was right now. She was sitting alone at a table. He should have known. Gabriella had never been like other girls. She didn't travel in a group, so it shouldn't have surprised him to see her arrive by herself.

She looked so pretty. Her hair was intricately pinned and twisted, except for a few pieces that fell in her face. She kept swatting at them comically, making Troy laugh quietly. Her dress was flowing and white with lace-y cap sleeves and an open back. The dress had a white flower situated on her hip to create the illusion that several layers of fabric had been swirled around the skirt of her dress and pinned in place. The dress wouldn't have looked beautiful on anyone else, at most, it would be overwhelming, but on her it was magnificent. She looked like something out of a fairytale.

Troy approached her, and stuck his hand out casually, waiting for her to take it. She never did, though. Troy looked down at her, and saw that she hadn't noticed his hand. He could not understand how she missed the fact that he was standing in front of her. He was sort of hard to miss. She must be lost in thought.

"Gabriella," he said softly. Despite the softness of his voice, she was startled. He watched her cheeks turn a deep shade of red, causing him to smile at her, "Want to dance with me?" His heart skipped a beat when he became aware of the fact that she was actually debating the question. It took her a few seconds to respond, but timidly she took his hand and nodded. Troy led her to the dance floor, several people (Chad included) sending the new couple odd glares. Troy didn't care, though. There was a slow song playing, and he was about to hold Gabriella Montez in his arms.

"Your friends are staring, Troy." He sensed that she was reluctant to dance with him now.

"So?" She had let go of his hand, wrapping her arms self-consciously about herself. She would not look Troy in the face.

"So I don't think they are very happy that you're dancing with me," she cocked her head to the side, "I mean, look at Chad's face. They think I'm a leper, Troy. Maybe we shouldn't dance. I can go sit back down. I don't mind."

Troy caught her before she could walk away. Slowly, he took her hands from their secure position and placed them about his neck, one of his own hands slowly sliding down the bareness of her upper back before resting lightly on her waist. She might not mind to forgo this chance, but he sure as hell did.

He tried to reassure her "It's fine, Gabriella. I promise. I want to dance with you. I don't care what other people think about us being together out here."

"I do," she whispered.

Troy brought her a bit closer, "How come?" He caressed her cheek, genuinely interested in what her response would be. She was trembling, and he could feel it. "It's not a crime for us to dance together, you know."

"I know, but," she seemed to be having trouble formulating her words. She looked up at him with curious, almost scared eyes. Those brown eyes of hers could make any guy weak at the knees, Troy decided, as they did just that to him. She seemed to finally find her words, "why would you want to dance with me anyway? I mean, I'm not that special, or any sort of beautiful, Troy," he loved when she said his name, "Every girl in here would kill to have the chance to dance with you." She was still looking into his blue eyes, "Why me when there are so many beautiful girls here?"

What Gabriella said nearly floored Troy. It wasn't the fact that she had said all the girls at prom would want to dance with him. Honestly, he could have guessed that. It surprised him that she thought so lowly of herself.

"Gabriella," his lips brushed against the tip of her ear as he spoke to her, "you are so beautiful. Don't you know that? You're not just beautiful, though. You're amazing. There's something different about you." He twirled her out and pulled her back against his chest, grinning at her, "I asked you to dance because I wanted to. I like you." Troy was holding her hand now, their fingers tangled together. Gabriella was blushing softly, in fact, Troy didn't think she had stopped blushing since he'd asked her to dance. "What's so wrong with me wanting to dance with you? Can't I choose which girl I want to spend my time with?"

She nodded in his arms. No one had ever told her that she was beautiful, besides her parents, and certainly no one had ever said she was amazing and that they liked her. She didn't know how to respond. From what she could tell, Troy had never seemed very interested in her before, and for a split second, she thought his words might be some joke. He was just waiting for the right moment to humiliate her. That's what jocks did. They picked the most defenseless person they could find and broke them. She could not fathom it. Why was it so funny to see another human being hurt so badly?

That's why everyone was staring at her. They were all waiting in anticipation. Her heart began to break at the thought, but she pushed it away as best she could. She wouldn't think about it, because right now, in this moment, she had never felt more wanted. In Troy Bolton's embrace, she felt truly beautiful. After all, hadn't he said just that? He had called her beautiful, and she was going to choose to believe it until the fateful moment it was proven untrue.

"Brie," she was brought out of her thoughts by the new nickname and the feeling of his breath on her cheek, "I want to show you something."

"What?" she asked, her voice shaking.

He smiled and broke their embrace, but kept his fingers entwined with her own, "Come with me." He pulled her out of the doors of the gym and down the hallways of the high school.

Everyone had been observing the intimacy Troy and Gabriella shared on the dance floor. They had watched the way Troy brushed his nose against this mystery girl's face; they had watched the way she had clung so tightly to him as the music played; and they watched the way they held hands. Everyone knew that Troy Bolton didn't show any sort of public affection. He never had. Many girls would call that his only fault, but with this girl that nobody knew, Troy wasn't holding back what his feelings were. Everyone saw what was happening as soon as the pair left the gym.

Xxx

"Troy, where are we going? We aren't supposed to be in the school building," she heard him laugh at her apprehensive words.

He turned to look at her, still pulling her swiftly down the hall, "Live a little, Gabriella. What's the worst that could happen?"

The worst that could happen was too horrible to think about. What was she thinking? She knew nothing about Troy. Besides tonight, she had only ever had one other conversation with him, and that was two years ago. Prior to that, she only had vague memories of him, another face in her class.

"I…I don't know, but something _could_ happen." She responded. The truth was, she was afraid to be alone with him. If this was some cruel prank she could only imagine what would happen. Images of Chad with a video camera and hundreds of laughing students filled her mind. She didn't want to go with him anymore.

Gabriella jerked her hand away from Troy's grasp and stopped in the middle of an empty hall.

"What's the matter?" Troy rose an eyebrow skeptically. "We're almost there. Am I walking too fast? Are your shoes pinching?" He knew that sometimes girls wore stupid shoes, especially to stuff like prom. Maybe her shoes were bothering her. "You can take them off. I'll carry them."

Gabriella simply shook her head, standing there staring at the tile. The moon was shining through the windows, casting their shadows on the floor. From his shadow, she could see him scratching the back of his neck.

"What is it, then?"

"I don't want to go with you," she said simply, shyly. "I'm going back to the gym. Please, don't follow me, Troy. Leave me alone."

Troy didn't understand. He just wanted to show her the rooftop garden. It wasn't that big of a deal. "Why not? Did I do something wrong?"

"I don't know."

"Gabriella, that doesn't make any sense. We're almost there. Won't you just c'mon."

"No," she shook her head and looked at him sadly, finally meeting his gaze, "I don't want to. I don't…I don't trust you," she admitted.

Troy stared at her dumbstruck. It was as if she had just announced that she was the Anti-Christ. This made no sense. He just wanted to show her the garden. He knew she would like it. He had never shown it to anyone, but he wanted to show it to her. How could she not trust him? He was trusting her with the knowledge of his secret getaway.

"Brie," he used the nickname again, which caused her to flinch, "how can you not trust me? You barely know me."

"That's why." She trembled under the intense gaze of his blue eyes.

"Gabriella, please just give me a chance. It's nothing bad. I promise. Please, just trust me for like two more minutes." He walked slowly over to her. She didn't move, and her gaze had fallen back to the floor.

With nervous hands, Troy touched her cheek, "Please, Gabriella. I want to show you something I've never shown anyone else. It's something really great and I know you'll love it just as much as I do."

His hand was warm on her face, and she was trying hard to resist him. She didn't trust him. At all. But he was being so sweet to her. No one had ever been so sweet. Never had anyone treated her the way he was. He wanted to show her something special. He called her beautiful. He made her feel something she couldn't describe. Her heart was willing to go with him. Her heart was so, so willing, but her head knew better.

"Trust me for two more minutes," he whispered, kissing her temple.

Her head knew better, but her heart won out, "Okay." Gabriella conceded and she had never seen anyone smile as widely as Troy was at the very moment. His arms encompassed her waist and he spun her around, eliciting the most wonderful little giggles he had ever had the pleasure of hearing.

He kissed her cheek before pulling her a bit farther down the hall, "You, Miss Montez, have just made me the happiest guy in the world," he told her over his shoulder.

They stopped at a stairway leading to the roof, "It's just up here. I promise it's worth it."

Troy heard her inhale before following him up the stairway. He was so happy she had changed her mind. He really wanted her to see this.

"Surprise," he shouted, as they emerged.

Xxx

Gabriella's heart sank when she heard his exclamation. She had been right. It was all a joke. Chad stood with his camera, recording and a large chunk of the senior class stood, staring and laughing at her. Tears filled her eyes. She had believed everything Troy said. How could he do something so mean to her?

Then, she realized that no one was there. The people in front of her seemed to dissipate. It was nothingness. Troy had yelled surprise for a completely different reason. He wasn't playing a joke on her. He was showing her something extraordinary. She took in the scene around her. It was breathtaking. Troy was right. It was worth it. Completely worth it.

"Troy Bolton!" She laughed in pure delight. "How did you get an entire garden on the roof?"

"I have my connections," he winked.

"Well, it's beautiful," she spun around to take in the entire scene. Troy watched her and couldn't help but think that there was only one thing that was beautiful right now.

"I love it, Troy," she faced him and felt herself begin to blush. She couldn't help it. It was the way he looked at her, like she was the most magnificent thing on Earth. He tilted his head to the side and continued to look at her, a smile spreading across his face.

"I'm glad you like it."

"Why me?" Gabriella slowly made her way towards Troy.

He shrugged, "You were the right person."

She nodded, then a comfortable silence settled between the two. Gabriella twisted her hips back and forth, watching the skirt of her dress try to keep up with the movements. She didn't know what to say to Troy. But when she looked back up at him, he looked so fascinated.

"Why are you staring at me?" She asked in good nature.

It was like every nerve ending in his body was acutely aware of this amazing creature in front of him. He saw the way her hair was falling from its pins and curling in the humidity, and he saw the pretty blush of her cheeks.

Troy couldn't help himself. Before he knew what was happening, he was pressing his mouth against her yielding lips. The kiss lasted no more than a second, because as soon as he felt her mouth it was gone. He wasn't even sure if their lips had touched.

Gabriella jumped away, bringing her shaking fingers to her mouth, a look of horror painting her face. She began to cry. She backed away while tears spilled down her cheeks, "Why did you do that?" She looked like a defenseless animal that had been kicked by its owner, "Why did you kiss me?"

She was angry now, Troy could tell, "I…I didn't think it was that big a deal," Troy lied. It was a _huge _deal. All he had wanted to do for years was kiss Gabriella Montez, and now she was freaking out.

"Not that big a deal? Troy Bolton, you ruined everything." Gabriella sobbed, burying her face into her hands.

"What did I do wrong?" Troy was becoming just as frantic.

She looked up, Troy was met by her flushed, wet face. She looked absolutely crushed. She had bits of hair sticking to her cheeks, and her lower lip quivered slightly. "You were not supposed to kiss me," she whispered. It was so quiet that Troy wasn't sure, at first, if he had heard her or just imagined it, but she continued and he knew he had heard correctly, "Why did you do that?"

"But…" Troy ran his hands through his sandy hair, "I thought you didn't have a boyfriend. I thought you had never kissed anyone before." He had screwed up royally. He had just kissed another guy's girlfriend. Albeit, a crappy guy. What guy let his girlfriend go to her senior prom alone, and what guy didn't make his girlfriend feel special and beautiful? If he couldn't make Gabriella feel as wonderful as she was, he certainly was not doing his job. Gabriella was amazingly _amazing_. She was funny and smart and kind and everything good, at least, that's what Troy thought, and he didn't care what anyone else's opinion on the matter was. As far as he was concerned, everyone who thought differently was stupid. Gabriella's boyfriend was stupid.

"Gabriella, I'm really sorry," he began sincerely, "I didn't know you had a boyfriend, but he can't be that great. What kind of jerk wouldn't come to prom with you and tell you every day how beautiful and special you are?" Troy was rambling now, "Gabriella, how can you date a guy that doesn't realize how amazing you are?" he was defending himself, but she continued to cry.

Gabriella shook her head, "That isn't it, Troy. I don't have a boyfriend, but you were not supposed to kiss me."

"Gabriella, I'm so confused. If you don't have a boyfriend, what's the matter?" It was just a kiss. An innocent kiss.

She sniffed and rubbed her nose, staring at Troy. For the briefest second, the thought of what she looked like to him flitted through her mind, but it passed as quickly as it had come. Finally, she spoke, "It wasn't innocent. You don't care about me, Troy," her tears were subsiding, but her voice was still broken, "You just wanted to kiss me because no one else has. My first kiss was supposed to be with someone who loved me, not for someone on an idiotic conquest." A single tear rolled down her cheek.

She had seen through him, at least partially. Everything she said was true. It was a conquest. The fact that she had never kissed anyone was appealing to him. He didn't know what to say. He had worked so hard at securing a time to kiss Gabriella that he hadn't taken her feelings into consideration. He had tricked himself into thinking any girl would want to kiss him (he knew Gabriella wasn't any girl-why had he thought she would want to kiss him?). He had let this façade run rampant, and he had stupidly thought she would go along with it, especially since she was so inexperienced.

He was wrong. Of course Gabriella could have kissed someone by now if she had wanted. Who wouldn't jump at the chance of sharing an intimate moment with her? She was perfection. Troy sighed and walked over to her. She had turned her back to him.

"I'm so sorry, Brie," his voice was laced with sincerity, "You were right. I was stupid and I didn't consider your feelings."

She turned to look at him, "I always imagined my first kiss with my husband. Just like my mom had her first kiss with my dad," tears spilled down her cheeks slowly, and it was painfully hard for Troy to watch. "I know it sounds stupid, but I wanted it to be with someone who really loved me. My husband would have loved me, Troy. I can never get my first kiss back."

Troy brought her closer to himself and she didn't protest. He rubbed her back soothingly. She just cried into his chest. Troy didn't know how to make it better. Tentatively, he kissed her forehead, murmuring that he was sorry every so often. The tears didn't stop however, so he said the only thing he could think of that might make her stop crying, "I guess we'll have to get married, then."


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriella had driven to prom by herself, so she was saved the humiliation of a tearful ride shared with her mother. She hated Troy Bolton. He had ruined everything, and he had ruined it all in such a selfish way. She should have known there was something else in the way he had treated her. Troy Bolton didn't just go around telling girls they were beautiful; and he certainly didn't care about the girls he knew. She had seen him with other girls before. Gabriella hated to admit it, but she had watched him from afar since the eighth grade. What girl hadn't? He was Troy _freaking_ Bolton. But she had seen the way he tossed girls aside once he had gotten from them what he wanted. Why had she expected to be any different? God, she hated him. But most of all, she hated herself. She should have seen it coming. Boys didn't lavish her with sweet words or sweep her away to magical rooftops. If anything, the most she got from boys was a glare for not doing their homework.

She felt so stupid as she drove home. Her tears wouldn't stop. She couldn't believe he had been so awful. He hadn't even taken her feelings into consideration. He had just wanted what he wanted. It didn't matter if he broke her heart. Hers was not the first (and most likely not the last). Gabriella couldn't understand why it had been so important for him to kiss her. So she had never kissed anyone. Why was that important? It had never made her special before. She had been a misfit because of it, among other reasons. She could live with being a misfit, but being a conquest wrenched her heart. He probably had a bet with his stupid friends. It was a wonder he had gotten to her first. She wondered who else was in the _See who can kiss the loser Montez first _game.

Oh he was such an ass hole! Without realizing it, Gabriella had made her way home, and she was currently bawling her eyes out in her driveway. She banged her fists against the steering wheel as various expletives crossed her mind. The only thing she had ever _really_ _really wanted_ in life was to meet a guy who looked at her the way she had seen other guys look at their girlfriends, so much love shining in their eyes. She wanted to be important and wanted and loved like that. All her life she had been vastly ignored by the opposite sex. Not once could she remember receiving a Valentine that was not mandatory, but she had held out hope. Her parents hadn't met until college, after all, and they had been married twenty years.

Gabriella had wanted her first relationship, first kiss, first everything, to be with someone who thought she meant something. Troy didn't care about her at all. She was just Gabriella Montez to him. Nothing more. Nothing less. She was just the shy girl who sat in the back of his history class; she was the girl he laughed at in gym for falling whilst trying to dribble a basketball and run simultaneously; she was the girl who had never kissed anyone and was easily targeted.

Gabriella looked at the red numbers shining on her dashboard. She hoped her parents were asleep. She didn't want them to see her like this. She was a complete mess because of some stupid boy. A stupid boy who had ruined her one dream of happiness. She sighed before gathering her dress into her arms and exiting the car.

Xxx

"Gabriella, is that you?" She heard her mother's voice as she entered the foyer. Mrs. Montez didn't wait for her daughter to respond, "Daddy was waiting up too. You just missed him, though. How was prom?"

Gabriella bit down hard on her lip. Her mother was just in the next room, and it would be impossible to elude her on the path that led to her bedroom. She really didn't want to talk. She just wanted to curl up and cry some more. Her mother's voice sounded so wonderful and full of hope that Gabriella began to cry anew, still not responding. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks as she realized that in a matter of minutes she would be crushing the hope in her mother's voice. She had been so happy when Gabriella had announced that she needed a dress for prom. Truthfully, Gabriella had debated the idea of prom for weeks. She didn't want to go. Why would anyone want to go all alone? But she remembered the look on her mother's face when they had seen other girls shopping for formal attire. All her mother really wanted was for her only daughter to be happy, and apparently she thought prom would make her happy, so internally Gabriella had conceded. She stopped fighting with herself and decided to go to prom. This was for her mother.

She just wanted to see her happy, Gabriella reminded herself. Elena Montez wanted everyone to love her daughter just as much as she did. Gabriella remembered every year, the month before her birthday, her mother would ask if she wanted a party. _Wouldn't it be fun to have all of your friends over, Gabriella?_ Gabriella would always tell her no, claiming her birthday fell at a time when everyone was busy with holiday preparation and probably wouldn't be able to attend. This only stirred up other tactics. Her mother would suggest slumber parties or movie dates. Finally, when Gabriella was fifteen, her mother stopped asking about birthdays and social arrangements. She would just kiss Gabriella's forehead and tell her that she could do whatever she wanted for her birthday, never asking about weekend plans.

Gabriella had felt so badly about this (she always was a people pleaser) that she had made up plans a couple of times. She had told her parents she was going to an early movie one Saturday with some girls from school. In actuality, she had ended up at the park across town, spending two hours making daisy chains and playing hopscotch with a little girl who was sitting all alone whilst other children played—she had been that little girl once.

It had been a rare occurrence that Gabriella saw her mother act like a child, but she was sure to show the excitement of a little kid if Gabriella announced that she would be attending prom. That's what had made her mind. She wanted to see her mother that excited. She would attend prom alone and try to have as much fun as she could by herself.

Now she had to break her mother's heart. After going through so much trouble, she'd have to explain that prom had been nothing short of a failure. She would have to explain that her own heart had been broken by a careless boy. Gabriella didn't want to do any of that. She just wanted to disappear.

"Sweetheart," Mrs. Montez called, "are you all right?"

"Yeah, Mom. I'm okay." Her short answer silenced her mother for only the briefest second, just enough time for her to enter the foyer and find her teary-eyed daughter.

"Gabriella?" Gabriella looked up at her mother, a sad smile painting her beautiful face.

Elena Montez didn't wait for a response. She held out her arms, beckoning Gabriella. Gabriella rushed to her mother without a second thought, and she erupted in sobs.

"I tried, Mom, but I didn't have fun."

"Mi hija, it's okay. Everything is okay." Elena cooed. She felt Gabriella's tears begin to soak her shoulder, "Come. Let's sit down."

Elena led her distraught daughter to the living room, still holding her as they sat down on the sofa.

"Now what's got my sweet daughter so upset?"

Gabriella sniffed, "Mom, it was awful."

"What was awful, baby?" She gently prodded.

Gabriella's voice became a whisper, "I think he broke my heart."

Elena didn't speak, but Gabriella heard her sharp intake of breath. She began to coo and kiss Gabriella the way she had when Gabriella was a little girl. In Elena's arms, she felt like she was holding that little girl. Her sweet daughter was heartbroken and she seemed so small and delicate. Gabriella had made it eighteen years without ever mentioning boys. The possibility that she had an "intimate friend" had never crossed Elena's mind, and now, here she sat, holding her only daughter who was nursing a fresh heartache.

"Sweetie, I didn't even know you had a boyfriend," she spoke softly, careful to avoid accusation.

Gabriella sniffed once again before looking up at her mother, "I don't."

"Oh." Elena was completely lost. She didn't want to force Gabriella into talking before she was ready, but she had no idea what to say or how to help.

Her thoughts were put to ease as Gabriella snuggled into her side and began to speak again, "There's a boy who asked me to dance at prom. He's the most popular boy in school…"

Elena was afraid of where this story was going.

"He said that I was beautiful, Mom; and he danced with me even though everyone was staring; and he even showed me his rooftop garden that he had never shown anyone before," tears rolled down her face. "He looked at me like no one had ever looked at me before."

Elena maneuvered her arms and began to slowly unpin Gabriella's curly hair. "Baby, what happened? Did he hurt you?"

Gabriella shook her head, "Just my heart. He kissed me, Mom, but he only did it because I've never been kissed before. He didn't even like me. He just wanted to be the first person to kiss me. I think it was some stupid bet."

"Oh, Gabriella, I am so sorry. Boys can be cruel sometimes. I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt you so badly. What did he do after he kissed you?"

"I cried. I basically told him that he was selfish and that I deserved to be kissed by someone who thought I meant something. Then, he hugged me and said he was sorry, but I ran."

"Gabriella," Elena soothed, "maybe he didn't mean to hurt your heart. He's just a teenaged boy."

"But, Mom, I wanted it to be with someone who loved me," Gabriella's flushed, tear stained face made Elena want to cry.

"He didn't know, mi hija. It's going to be okay."

"No, it isn't," Gabriella burst, "It's not okay. He shouldn't have done it. I can never get it back!" Gabriella evacuated her mother's embrace, preferring to pace the living room, crying hard into her hands. "No one has ever loved me, Mom," Gabriella spoke once her sobs lessened, "Not once have guys ever looked at me the way they look at other girls. I've been a wallflower and a reject since kindergarten," she was staring at her mother who looked just as broken as Gabriella imagined herself to look, "Remember in fifth grade when I wore long sleeves to school even in May and I told you it was because my classroom was so cold? I wore long sleeves because no one liked me, Mom. The girls who sat behind me would pinch my arms and leave bruises that I didn't want you to see. Boys called me ugly and girls bullied me," Gabriella saw the fresh tears in her mother's eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me, Gabriella?"

"Because you wanted so badly that I fit in. I couldn't tell you that everyone hated me for reasons even I didn't understand."

Elena stared at her beautiful daughter. She had been hurting since she was a little girl, and her own mother had not noticed. Elena couldn't understand how anyone could ever want to hurt Gabriella. She was kind and smart, funny and energetic. She was Elena's whole heart. She had carried her for nine months; she had nursed her; she had kissed her; and she had bandaged every scraped knee. She had read stories to the sweet little girl with pigtails and a big imagination. The past eighteen years of her life had revolved around loving Gabriella, and to find out that others had spent nearly as much time hurting Gabriella was unbelievable. How could anyone want to hurt someone as wonderful as her daughter?

"Just once," her daughter's words pulled her from her own whirling mind, "I wanted something for me. I didn't want to pretend for you and Daddy. I didn't want to suffer for other people's cruel amusement. I just wanted something simple and all for me. I wanted to be kissed by a boy who loved me, but even that was taken away." Silent tears trailed down the familiar paths of her cheeks.

"My sweet baby," Elena rushed to Gabriella, wrapping her in a gentle embrace. She held Gabriella's face firmly in her hands. They were both crying, "Don't you ever let those people get the best of you. You are magnificent, and you deserve all the love in the world. Never doubt that. You've never been anything but kind and generous and good. If someone doesn't see that, then they don't deserve you. You are so special, Gabriella, and if anyone else ever tells you that, don't forget it, because they are right. The people who see you and know that you're different and special are the ones that will mean something to you. They're the ones good enough to have you in their life."

Gabriella nodded.

"He called me special, Mom. Do you think he meant it?"

Elena offered a look of sympathy, "I don't know, baby. I wasn't there."

Gabriella bit her lip, trying to keep her voice from cracking, "Do you think I'll ever have what you and Daddy have?"

Slowly, Elena led Gabriella back to the sofa, "What is it that Daddy and I have, baby?"

Gabriella laid her head down in her mother's lap. She didn't know how to explain it. Her mother knew what she had with her husband, "Mom, you know," she rolled over and looked up at her mother, "I want my husband to be my best friend. I want to be as in love in sixty years as I am in the early years," Gabriella's voice cracked, "I wanted my husband to be the only person I ever kissed."

Elena smiled shyly, and Gabriella could make out the faint blush on her mother's face, "I love your father so much, Gabriella. What we have together is perfect for us, but it may not be perfect for you." She caressed one of Gabriella's cheeks, "You and your future husband are not me and Daddy. That's what makes love so special, mi hija. It's different for everyone."

Gabriella listened intently as her mother continued, "He doesn't have to be the first person you kiss. Chances are, whoever he is, he's already kissed multiple girls."

Gabriella hadn't thought of that. Of course, she knew it was a possibility, she just didn't dwell on it. Her mother continued, "It doesn't mean that he is going to love you any less. I think it's the opposite actually. Your husband will have had the opportunity to marry any girl in the world. He will have dated and kissed at least twenty other girls, but he'll pick you, Gabriella." Elena smiled at the sparkly realization that crossed her daughter's face, "Know why? Because he will see you and get to know you, and he'll see how special and perfect you are. You'll be the one he wants forever. Out of all the girls in the world, you'll be the one."

Gabriella listened with fresh insight. "Daddy and I have a beautiful relationship, Gabriella, but you will too."

Xxx

That night, Gabriella lay in her bed, contemplating the path her life had taken. She had gone eighteen years without the positive attention of any potential romantic interest. In a little over forty-five minutes, Troy Bolton had changed all of that. Her heart raced as she thought about him. She knew without a doubt that he had kissed her because no one else ever had. She wasn't stupid. But she thought that maybe there was something else too. He had held her so intimately and spoke so lovingly. He either deserved an Oscar, or he had meant what he said at least a little bit. She shivered as she remembered his breath on her face, warm and intoxicating.

Troy had tried to kiss her once before, she thought, but that was a long time ago. It had been sophomore year, at a party she had been strongly urged to attend. Nonetheless, even two years ago he had been sweet to her. No one else seemed to notice that she existed, but he had. He had made her shudder under his close proximity and warm hand. He had been the first guy to ever hold her hand. She'd come home after the party, choosing to lock herself in her room and stare at her hand for hours, immensely fascinated in the way it had fit so well with his.

She thought of the look in Troy's eyes on the rooftop. They had danced with happiness, and she couldn't help but think it was because of her. Troy had called her amazing and special, going so far as to tell her she needed a different boyfriend if he didn't make her feel worthwhile every day. Did he really feel that way? Did he think she was good enough to be showered with affection? If so, was her mother right? Was Troy someone who was meant to be in her life?

She had such doubts about Troy. She had even told him so, refusing to go any further with him when he whisked her away from prom, but his pleading had defeated her. She found out that her doubt was misplaced. Maybe it was here too. Why should she doubt that Troy really did like her? It was possible. Wasn't it? He had held her in his arms the way she imagined a lover would hold his beloved. She wanted so badly to be his beloved. He made her heart race, and she wasn't so sure it was just because he'd danced with her.

The first time Troy had ever spoken to her was in eighth grade. Her heart had thumped the same way then, as it had at the party and the prom. She wondered if Troy remembered eighth grade and Zeke Baylor's party. But even with such nice memories, she had not-so-nice memories of Troy too. Last year during a mandatory gym class he had laughed at her when she fell during basketball. If he liked her so much, why had he laughed?

Xxx

"_Montez," Coach Bolton called, "You're up. Dribble from half court and shoot a lay-up." Gabriella nodded, her stomach twisting unceremoniously. She hated gym so much. If it wasn't a requirement for graduation, she wouldn't come within twenty feet of the gym._

_Coach Bolton tossed her a basketball and she inhaled sharply before beginning. She dribbled a couple of times, then began to run slowly. It lasted her only a few seconds before her feet became twisted and her eyes couldn't figure out if they should look ahead or look down. She didn't have much time to debate however, because soon enough she was flat on her face, the taste of blood in her mouth._

"_Ugh," Gabriella heard Coach Bolton groan. She also heard the laughter of her classmates. She stood and pressed her fingers to her lower lip. "Troy, take her to the nurse."_

_Gabriella looked over to see Troy Bolton laughing with Chad Danforth, "Sure thing, Dad."_

_She could walk herself to the nurse's office. She didn't need some basketball prodigy to belittle her all the way there. Troy waited for Gabriella to walk over._

"_You okay?" He asked as they walked down the halls of East High._

_She simply nodded, praying the conversation was over. They reached the nurses office only to see an 'Out to Lunch' sign hanging carelessly from the doorknob._

_Troy looked over at her, "Don't worry. Dad has a first aid kit back in his office. C'mon."_

_She didn't want to go with him. He'd laughed at her, and he was bossy. But she was compliant by nature._

_Troy dug through the tiny first aid kit as Gabriella sat awkwardly nearby. He took out a few different items before scooting his chair closer to Gabriella, so close their knees touched. With one hand (a hand that Gabriella noticed was shaking) Troy tilted her chin upward, "I have to clean it. It's gonna sting."_

"_Okay," she whispered, finding it hard to maintain eye contact. His intense blue eyes made her nervous. He dipped a cotton ball in rubbing alcohol before pressing it gently to Gabriella's bloody lip, his other hand still holding her chin._

_Gabriella moaned in pain and Troy saw the tears prick at her eyes, "I'm sorry," he whispered, the air thick between the two._

_Much to Gabriella's surprise, Troy blew a slow stream of air over her wet lip, "Feel better?" he mumbled._

"_Yeah," she rasped. Troy let go of her chin so that he could open a tube of Neosporin, and she found that the absence of his hand was unsettling._

_He brought her face back into his gentle grasp and with the thumb of his other hand, he rubbed the Neosporin unhurriedly over her inferior lip._

"_Try not to lick it," he mumbled as he brought his finger away from her mouth, eyes glued to her own._

Xxx

He had laughed at her when she fell down in gym, but maybe she could overlook that. Maybe her _not-so-good_ memory of Troy was actually one of her favorite and _really-not-so-bad _memories.


	4. Chapter 4

Troy had noticed the way Gabriella ignored him all week. He also noticed the sad look in her eyes. He didn't blame her for ignoring him or for looking so sad. It was entirely his fault. He had seriously messed up, and he didn't know how to fix it. All week, he had tried various approaches (feeble attempts to win just a smile). So far, he was getting nothing from her. She offered neither positive nor negative feedback. Every time he approached her she simply bit her inferior lip, contemplating his presence before walking away. He had punched a locker after one of these meetings. It wasn't that he was even slightly upset with Gabriella for not offering him _something_, some sort of acknowledgement. It was that he knew he was to blame. He hated himself for hurting her.

Gabriella had seen right through him. He had finally gained her trust, and then he threw it back into her face. He kept picturing her seconds before the kiss, so beautiful and so happy. He could hear her delighted giggles and see her curling hair as she twisted in her dress. Then, he saw her seconds after the kiss, lip quivering and eyes blurring with hot tears. He had hurt the one person in the world that he wanted to make happy. And to add insult to injury, stupidly he had suggested he marry her. He didn't even know her. She didn't know him. What were the chances that they would actually get married? Still, he had said it to make her happy. All he wanted to do was see her happy. There wasn't even a reason for why he wanted to see her happy. Perhaps it was selfish. When she was happy it made him happy. She exuded a light so breathtakingly beautiful when she smiled that sometimes he literally had to stop to catch his breath. That feeling was exhilarating, and she caused it simply by smiling. In some twisted way, in the depths of his mind, he had thought that maybe kissing her would make her happy. In the far regions of his brain he had wished and prayed that _he _could make that smile appear. He thought a kiss would do the trick. It seemed to make other girls happy, but then again, he had learned not to compare Gabriella to other girls.

Xxx

Troy had kissed numerous girls, none ever as important as Gabriella. Still, the outcome in every other instance had been particularly pleasant. Girls usually laughed and attached themselves to his lips, eager to accept his embrace. Troy had never made a girl cry, as far as he knew. Tears of joy were a possibility, but nothing else. The closest he had ever seen a girl to unhappy tears was freshman year. He remembered seeing the hurt in his ninth grade girlfriend's eyes when he told her, after a week of dating, that he thought they should part ways. She was a pretty blonde that Chad had encouraged him to date. At the time, he thought it was a great idea. Being fifteen, all thoughts were processed with the downstairs brain, located snugly between his legs. She was a leggy, and it was April, so more days than not she wore miniskirts. Naturally, the thought of dating a pretty girl sat well with Troy. It only took him a week to realize that it wasn't going to work, no matter how leggy and blonde she was. Her name was Heather, and she only spoke of celebrity gossip. Furthermore, she didn't want to do anything but sit in Troy's lap. He hadn't minded the first couple of days, but it soon became old when she plopped herself down right in the middle of an intense conversation about the Lakers. He dealt with her a few more days before the final blow.

Only looking back, did Troy realize what had led to his ultimate decision to end it with his hot girlfriend. On the day he broke up with her, he had attributed his decision to superficial conversation and unwanted displays of affection. He had explained to her that she deserved someone that was more suited to what she wanted out of a relationship. Her eyes had filled with tears and she sniffed pitifully, asking him what he meant. Kindly, Troy had kissed her cheek and told her that he was breaking up with her because one of his teammates _really_ liked her; and he didn't feel right having her as his girlfriend when a close friend was so keen to her. The explanation seemed to pacify her, and Troy went on to supply her with a name. It was a lie, but maybe not entirely untrue. Jake really did like Heather…at least eventually.

In all truth, Troy's decision came down to the fact that he was getting tired of Heather, but that wasn't what prompted him to end the relationship. He probably would have dealt with her a bit longer if not for a certain pretty brunette. He knew that now. Imagining Gabriella's flushed cheeks atop the roof, he knew that she was the reason he had ended things. Just one glance at her in the hallway, books clutched in her arms and he knew Heather wasn't the girl for him. He had ended it with Heather because of the shy wave Gabriella had offered him one day when he was jogging past her house. She had been sitting on her front porch arranging flowers into bouquets with her mother. She had looked up just in time to see Troy trotting along the sidewalk. She gave a small smile whilst waving, only to drop her head back down to the flowers seconds later. Troy had waved back, but she didn't notice.

Xxx

Troy felt like kicking himself. He was in love with her. Despite his best efforts at attributing the infatuation to intrigue, he knew that was not the case. He had loved Gabriella since eighth grade. He was just too stupid to admit it. He didn't know why he loved her, or even how it had happened. All he knew was that he did. It was an accumulation of every single instance that forced the revelation. Taken in spurts, Troy could easily call his feelings lust and curiosity, but when pieced together, it created the most intricate puzzle of love he'd ever seen. It was like all thoughts, all instances of Gabriella came rushing back to him. Moments in grade school when he was too young to know what real love was. Moments like when he would pick out the best Batman Valentine card first, before scribbling Gabriella's name on it. Moments of picking her every time he was 'it' during the quiet game or handing her the best tambourine when it was his turn to hand out the instruments in music class. He remembered traveling to the park with his mother, instantly taken by the little girl in a yellow sundress.

In middle school, it was moments such as sitting next to her in the orthodontist's office, and choosing blue rubber bands each time, because she said they looked nice with his eyes. It was holding her hand, however briefly, when it was her turn to get her braces tightened; or the instance of sneaking into the girls' bathroom in seventh grade. After hearing crying from the hallway, attributing the cries to a single stall, he had commenced in giving her his hoodie and walking her to the main office, because she had _become a woman_ just before third class began. All of the simple moments added up so quickly. What seemed insignificant was becoming quite important. Handing Gabriella a carton of chocolate milk as they headed through the lunch line was so much more than he had thought.

The little moments added up until the eighth grade, and then it had hit him like a ton of bricks. Love (BAM!). Despite the forceful hit, he had still been too young and oblivious to recognize that his feelings had developed into a genuine love for the shy brunette who liked to read during their fifteen minute water break.

The memories only seemed to build within Troy's mind. High school was so full of simple instances that he could barely stand how blind he had been. It was bumping into her in the hallway when he was late for practice. She had fallen backwards, books scattering everywhere. Troy could still picture her from that moment. Her hair was a black torrent, and during the fall her dress had ridden up her legs, giving Troy an advantageous view of her soft skin. He had helped her pick up her books, fingers touching and her hair brushing him every time they came close.

He recalled sitting with her in his dad's office, attending to her busted lip. The air had been so charged he could barely breathe. Their knees had touched and he had slid his thumb slowly over her injured lip. How had he not attributed this moment to love?

Xxx

"_Montez," Coach Bolton called. Just hearing her name called startled Troy. He was trying hard to pay attention to whatever it was that Chad was saying, but all class he had been captivated by the not-so-coordinated Gabriella Montez, and now was a prime moment to watch her without anyone thinking anything of it. Chad needed to shut up._

"_You're up. Dribble from half court and shoot a lay-up." Troy's father continued. He watched Gabriella take the ball into her hands apprehensively. He was glad she caught it. She dribbled the ball for a few seconds, staring down at it the whole time. Troy's gut twisted. She shouldn't do that. If she looked down she wouldn't know where she was going. This, Troy was sure, was going to end badly. After only a few seconds of dribbling and walking, he watched as Gabriella's feet twisted around one another, her gaze shifting from her entwining feet to the basket in front of her. She landed with an audible huff._

"_Dude," Chad nudged him, "I think she may actually be better than Jason."_

_Troy chuckled along with Chad – just to humor him – all the while mentally kicking himself. She might be hurt and he was laughing._

_Soon enough he heard his father calling him over, and instructing him to escort Gabriella to the nurse's office. Troy did as told, his fingers itching to touch her as they walked together._

"_You okay?" He finally asked. Her only answer was a curt nod. Troy felt badly. She must be embarrassed._

_Once they reached the nurse's office a make shift 'Out to Lunch' sign hung from the door knob._

_He examined the frown on Gabriella's face. She licked her lip once, and Troy had to bite his own to stop the smile from spreading. Damn, she was cute._

"_Don't worry," he offered, "Dad has a first aid kit back in his office. C'mon."_

_Troy noticed her hesitate before she began following him back in the direction of the gym._

_Troy tried to still his shaking fingers as he dug through the kit. For some reason her presence was enough to unnerve him. She was sitting so close that he was sure he could hear her heart beating, or maybe that was his._

_Finding what he needed in the little kit he scooted his chair closer to hers. It wasn't until their knees brushed that Troy realized he probably was as close as he could get. He tilted her chin upward. The warmth of her skin was enough to stop his shaking. She felt good in his hand._

"_I have to clean it," his words began to mumble, "It's gonna sting."_

"_Okay," she whispered before squeezing her eyes closed. He was disappointed when she did this. Her eyes were beautiful to look at._

_She let out a hiss as the alcohol from the cotton ball made contact with her split lip, "I'm sorry," Troy whispered before blowing a slow stream of air over her mouth. She seemed more at ease, despite the charged atmosphere. She was staring intently at him now._

"_Feel better?"_

"_Yeah." She rasped, and Troy thought that the sound was so sexy he might need a cold shower. One word from the girl and he wanted to touch her in all sorts of inappropriate ways. He let go of her chin, a smart idea as his mind began to wander to dirty places. He took his time removing the cap from the Neosporin. He needed this time to gather his bearings. She was gorgeous, but he still needed to keep himself composed._

_He brought her face back into his grasp and with the thumb of his opposite hand he rubbed the medicated gel over her plump lip._

"_Try not to lick it," he instructed, when, in fact, that was all he wanted to do._

He spent numerous nights just thinking of Gabriella. Oh, he was so stupid.

All of these insignificant moments culminated into a love story that he was determined would not end with a kiss that induced tears. He was going to fix it if it took the rest of his life, because he loved Gabriella Montez, and he was determined not to lose her.


	5. Chapter 5

"Thank you for the flowers, Troy," her soft voice broke through the harsh sounds of the cafeteria buzz.

He was sitting with Chad and the rest of the basketball team. For the most part, lunch had passed by in a horrible sort of haze. The conversations surrounding him were of no interest. All he could think of was the girl he was in love with. The girl he was in love with hated him. He didn't care about the Lakers, or the party this weekend, or the night Jason had had with the theatre girl. None of that really mattered when you were miserable. Troy honestly thought that nothing could bring him out of the misery, but then he heard it. The one voice that could break through the haze.

She was standing behind him. He turned around swiftly, finding the sight of a blushing Gabriella the most magnificent scene in the world. She was biting the corner of her lower lip and playing with the little ring on her pinky, daffodils in one hand.

"Gabriella? What are you doing here?" It wasn't really what he wanted to say to her. He wanted to tell her that he was sorry, and stupid, and so in love with her, but his mouth couldn't formulate all of those words.

The shy smile on her face dropped at his words. "No, no, no! That _is not_ what I meant. I mean I'm happy to see you. You have no idea how happy I am to see you," he stood and took her shoulders into his hands. "I'm so glad you're here," he smiled, "and I'm glad you liked the flowers." He stepped a bit closer to Gabriella, dropping her shoulders in favor of running his fingers through her loose hair. "I like it when you wear it down," he mumbled.

Her breath hitched at how intimate the situation had become, "I know," her voice was stuck in the back of her throat and she couldn't think properly. "I think you told me once. A couple of years ago. You probably don't remember."

She watched as Troy's grin grew broader, making her smile as well. "I remember." Neither teen cared that they had an audience, and a rather large audience at that. Virtually the entire cafeteria had quieted, everyone straining to hear the words they were sharing. What could the basketball captain possibly have to say to this girl? Whatever it was, it was making them forget the world that was the high school status quo. They were destroying the links of the food chain; and no one was okay with that. No one except the two breaking the rules. It wasn't until Chad gave a particularly harsh cough that Troy and Gabriella were aware of the eyes upon them. Unconsciously Gabriella moved closer to Troy, using him as protection from the calamity that was sure to ensue.

"Let's go to our secret place," Troy whispered to her, and she nodded vigorously…anything to escape their malicious stares.

_Our secret place_. She thought of Troy's words as he laced his fingers with hers and led her to the rooftop. It had become her secret too. He was incorporating her into his world. Surely he wouldn't hurt her.

Xxx

"You have no idea how happy I am that you're talking to me, Gabriella. And I am, so, so sorry," he emphasized each word of his apology.

"Shh," she placed her flowers on the bench next to her before scooting closer to Troy, "I know you are. I don't know what you were thinking when you kissed me, but I started thinking of all these times over the past thirteen years that we've talked or interacted, and you probably don't really remember them, because they weren't really that important," she rambled adorably, "but I just started thinking that you couldn't have really wanted to hurt me."

"Gabriella," he cupped her cheek, bringing her gaze to his own. She looked vulnerable, like she was scared of what would happen. To her, he was a bomb. Any moment everything could change, and she didn't know if it would change for better or worse, "I remember every instance of you in my life. Every single one," he reiterated, "and each memory I have of you is so important to me. You have no idea how many times a thought of you has gotten me through the day. I still remember things about you from kindergarten," his fingers were drawing indistinguishable designs upon her cheek, and she couldn't help but think it was the most amazing feeling in the world.

Gabriella's heart raced as she replayed Troy's words in her mind. _She_ had gotten him through the day. God, how she wished she had known. All these years as she had thought of him, imagined what he was thinking and doing; he had been fantasizing her just the same. She smiled up at him, but her voice shook with excitement and anticipation, "What do you remember of me from kindergarten?"

Troy grinned. She had to be the most breathtaking specimen he had ever had the privilege of laying eyes on. There were so many memories of five-year old Gabriella that he had collected in his mind. Of course, he hadn't known what it was at five, but now he could even distinguish his first memory of her, "Well," he began, "I didn't know what it was when it happened, but I remember when your mom walked you into the classroom." The memory alone made his stomach flip.

"You were sucking your thumb and you had tears in your eyes, but obediently you kissed your mom goodbye and came into the classroom. You were wearing a pink dress and striped leggings. Your hair was full of barrettes, and it was long. Just like now," he continued, running his fingers through the hair he liked so much, "I remember staring at you all day. Mrs. Gentry even noticed. She came over to me and said 'She's a pretty little girl isn't she, Troy?' I couldn't even speak. I just nodded and kept staring at you. You were painting a picture. 'You should go play with her,' Mrs. Gentry suggested, but when I did I accidentally ruined your picture," Troy looked at her remorsefully, "From that time on I just watched you from afar. I didn't want to mess anything else up." Gabriella stared at him with bright eyes. He saw her brain whirring, trying to calculate how on Earth he could think he could ruin things with her. He ignored it, though, continuing his reminiscence, "Like I said, I didn't know what was happening then, but now I think that I saw how beautiful you were even when we were just little kids. It's like it was love at first sight, but I was too young to even know what that meant."

Gabriella snuggled closer to Troy, "You remember that?" her brown eyes were sparkling. "I remember you from kindergarten too."

"Really," Troy challenged, "and what would that be?"

She giggled, "It's one of my favorite memories. It's probably silly, but I remember once when we were on the playground a girl pushed me down. She pushed me really hard," Gabriella emphasized and Troy smirked at her tone. She was so serious, "anyway, my knee was skinned and I was crying. Apparently teachers don't check on crying little girls, but very sweet little boys do." Somehow their fingers had intertwined, "You came up to me and you kissed my knee," Gabriella boldly ran her fingers through Troy's hair with her free hand, "You told me that your mommy always kissed your boo-boos and they felt better, so you wanted to make my boo-boo feel better. You were so sweet and so adorable."

Troy could feel Gabriella's breath on his face. He could see the blood rising slowly to her cheeks as she realized how close they had become. He could even see the scattered freckles that decorated the bridge of her nose. "Gabriella," Troy's voice was a husked whisper as he broke the silence, "why did you forgive me? I was a jerk."

"You're not a jerk, Troy. You've only ever been gentle and affectionate toward me. You just weren't thinking. One instance of you being an ass isn't a reason for me to hate you forever," she took his hand, "but I think I forgave you ultimately because you like me. No one's ever liked me."

Troy laughed in good nature at both the fact that sweet Gabriella had just said the word _ass_, and because she had no real idea how much he liked her. He told her that, "You have no idea how much I like you. I've wanted to kiss you since eighth grade. And it wasn't for a bet. Gabriella," Troy began, but he was cut off by her warm mouth against his. Her lips moved slowly, awkwardly against his, but eventually they found their own rhythm. They melded together and Troy's arms wrapped around her waist as hers found their way around his neck.

"Have dinner with me?" He breathed once their lips parted.

"Only if you walk me to class," she joked.

Troy entwined their fingers, "I'll walk you to all of your classes for the rest of the year if you want," he said earnestly, earning another kiss from Gabriella.

"I think I could fall for you, Troy Bolton." She admitted, remembering that Troy had called seeing her _love at first sight_. She prayed silently that he really could love her.

"I think I've already fallen for you, Gabriella Montez."

All thoughts of class were lost as timid fingers grasped and eager mouths explored. Troy gripped her waist, inadvertently bunching the hem of her shirt; and Gabriella could feel his cool fingers against the bear skin of her side. Her own hands were pressed flatly against his firm chest. He felt delicious beneath her fingers, delicious against her lips. She had never made out with someone, and she had not anticipated her meeting with Troy taking this turn. Despite the tingling that had infiltrated her entire body, Gabriella pulled away timidly. "Troy," her voice was caught in her throat as her head and heart waged war, trying to decide on the right words to say, "I like this…a lot. But it's all so new. I don't want to go too fast. Is that okay?"

Troy looked at her, almost taken aback. He had been just as overzealous as she had, but he hadn't even noticed. "Of course it's okay if we take it slow. Gabriella, you don't have to ask me that," he pushed some of her hair, tousled from their previous activity, out of her face. His blue eyes intently focused on her, Gabriella saw nothing but sincerity and affection, "If I ever do something that makes you uncomfortable, please tell me. I don't ever want to pressure you into doing something you don't want to do. You mean so much to me."

Gabriella bit her lower lip bashfully before pecking Troy's mouth once more, "Thank you. It means a lot to me that you said that."

"Hey," his lips brushed against her ear as he brought her closer. "I want everything to be at Gabriella-speed. We can take it as slowly as you want. If you're only comfortable with me holding your hand, then I'll only hold your hand."

She fell easily into his embrace, "You're something special, Troy Bolton."

He kissed her, mumbling against her lips, "I don't know if you've realized, but we're fifteen minutes late for fourth class."

A grin spread instantly across Troy's face when he saw the mortified look on her lovely face. She jumped up, grabbing both her flowers and his hand, "Oh my gosh! Troy, why are you waiting until now to tell me this? We're going to be sitting in detention this afternoon! My parents will kill me," she was dragging him towards the stairs, "then let's see if you get to take me to dinner."

Her last comment certainly put a spring in Troy's step, "Crap! I didn't think about that."

Xxx

**So sorry for the long absence. I'm a sorry excuse for an "author," and a wonderful example of a procrastinating college student. Apologies for typos too!**

***Side note: Has anyone heard of Alyssa Bernal? She has got to be the most adorable musical artist I've ever seen. She's as shy and sweet as a real life Gabriella Montez. Check her out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all for your beautiful reviews! They always make me so happy. I love them a lot. Sorry I've kept you waiting. I hope you enjoy, and I'm going to try to update more quickly. I know I hate waiting for the next chapter of a story, so I'm sure all of y'all do too. As atonement I've tried to make this chapter extra-long, so I hope it's not too tedious.**

Gabriella Montez sat, blissfully unaware of what her calculus teacher was talking about. In all honesty, she was so oblivious to the rest of the world right now that she wasn't even quite sure she was in calculus class. Maybe it was literature. Since lunch (and even before that) she had been able to think of nothing but Troy Bolton. After she had received a goodbye kiss from him and walked into her fourth class fifteen minutes late she couldn't concentrate on anything but his lips, his hands, his smile, his voice. _Him_. That had been two classes ago. The novelty still had not worn off. She giggled aloud, thinking about the fact that she had a date with him. He was taking her to dinner!

"Miss Montez," Gabriella looked up to see her physics teacher, Mrs. Eldridge. She was tapping her foot impatiently at the front of the classroom, "would you mind enlightening the class as to what's so funny?

"Uh," Gabriella was horrible at thinking on her feet, "I was just thinking about a physics joke?" It sounded more like a question than a statement of excuse.

Her teacher smirked at this, "By all means, do share."

Gabriella paled. She hadn't expected that, "W…why are? I mean, why are quantum physicists so poor at…at s-sex?" Her face was alight with embarrassment as the word 'sex' earned a couple of chuckles from the football team. Gabriella nibbled on her lower lip before realizing that Mrs. Eldridge actually expected her to finish, "because…because when they find the position they can't find the momentum," she slouched in her seat, thoroughly mortified, "and vice versa." She finished.

Her teacher sighed exasperatedly, "Thank you, Miss Montez. Now that you have effectively mocked my profession shall we continue?"

Gabriella nodded, feeling tears prick at her eyes. She had not been this humiliated since Sharpay had 'accidentally' poured chocolate milk onto her white blouse. She didn't understand how such a wonderful day had turned so drastically. Before this little fiasco, Gabriella had been over the moon with glee. It had been such a fabulous day. Troy had kissed her, and talked to her, and walked her to every class. He had even held her hand as they walked to class, not caring about the looks the student body was directing at the pair. She had relished the feeling of his fingers linked with her own. He had been sweet and affectionate every time she had seen him. The giddy feeling she felt when she would see him standing outside the door of her most recent classroom was just as intense every time.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. Begrudgingly, she packed up her belongings and scurried past Mrs. Eldridge.

"Hi, beautiful," she was met by the cool voice of Troy Bolton as she exited the classroom. "Hey," he backtracked as he saw the pouting look on her face, "what's the matter?"

She sighed, offering him a smile of surrender, "Oh nothing. I just humiliated myself in class."

He brushed a stray curl from her face before framing her cheek with his large hand, "What happened?"

"It's all your fault," she fell easily into the feeling of his rough hand on her face, inadvertently closing her eyes. Troy chuckled at the frown painting her face. "All I could do was think about the fact that you've walked me to every class, and you asked me to dinner."

He smoothed the frown line between her brows, "Do you have any idea how freakin' adorable you are? But I don't see how I humiliated you in class, Gabriella."

She cocked her head to the side, her eyelashes fluttering cutely, "It's because I giggled…apparently loudly. And it's all your fault, because if you weren't so sweet and didn't give me a dinner date to look forward to I never would have been happy enough to giggle in the middle of physics class. Then, Mrs. Eldridge asked what was funny, and I'm a horrible liar so I told her it was a physics joke." She threw her hands up, a bit defeated and quite dramatically, "A physics joke, Troy! And she made me tell it, and it was awful, and it had the word 'sex' in it. And it's all your fault for being so wonderful."

Troy laughed heartily for several seconds before he wrapped his arms around the beauty in front of him and captured her unsuspecting lips with his own. It was slow and languid. Gabriella fought his advances for a full two seconds before falling into the kiss. Her fingers found the hair at the nape of his neck, and she resisted the urge to press herself more firmly against his strong body. When air became a necessity Troy pulled back slowly, his voice low and husky, "For a genius you sure are illogical. Regardless," he grinned at her, "I'm sorry that you were humiliated in class on my account."

"It's okay," she rolled her eyes playfully. "I forgive you."

"Good, because I couldn't stand it if you were mad at me," he was smiling, but Gabriella sensed the seriousness of his underlying tone.

It was her turn to bring her hand up to his face. She felt the slightest beginnings of stubble, "How could I ever be angry at you?" She stepped at bit closer, her dreamy eyes entrancing him, "You know, when you said you'd walk me to every class I wasn't really expecting it, but there you were," she stood on tiptoe, her breath ghosting over his face as she brought her lips near his ear, "You've waited outside every class for me…just like you said. Thank you for being so thoughtful." Troy groaned at the delicious feeling of her nose rubbing gently against the side of his face.

"I'd wait for you anywhere and everywhere, Gabriella Montez," he husked. He turned his head to kiss her cheek, "I'll even wait for you while you explain to your parents why you're late getting home."

A small smile appeared on Troy's face as he saw the confusion upon Gabriella's, "Huh?"

"School's over, beautiful." He kissed her lips. "I think we're the only people left beside the janitor."

Gabriella looked around. He was right, "Troy!" she sulked, even stomping her foot. "Is this going to become habit? I've only spent one school day with you and already I've been late twice!"

"There are worse things in the world than being late," he rationalized, making her scowl a bit more. He ran his hands up and down her arms soothingly, "C'mon, I'll follow you to your house, and I'll meet your parents and ask if it's okay to take you to dinner. I'll even explain that it's my mistake that you are late. Sound good?" He pecked her lips.

"Okay," she conceded. Those blue eyes melted her, "Mom will be easy to convince, but you also get to explain to my daddy that you want to take his one-and-only daughter on her very first date."

"Daddy?" Troy gulped apprehensively. Oh god, he was going to have to face her father.

Xxx

"Now don't worry too much," Gabriella fussed over Troy, smoothing her hands down his chest. He nodded obediently, but inside he was beaming at how cute she looked. "My parents are perfectly normal, and Mom will make sure that Daddy doesn't make it too terribly awkward for you."

Troy saluted her, "Yes, ma'am, I'll be on my best behavior, ma'am."

She giggled and threw her arms around his neck, "Glad to hear it. Now one last thing," she said seriously, but the sparkle in her eye told Troy that she was up to something, "kiss me before we go in there."

Troy obeyed, capturing her pink mouth. She giggled against his lips, inadvertently opening her mouth for a deeper kiss as Troy's tongue began seeking her. She gasped, but didn't protest. He tasted cool and calming, all the while making her burn with a feeling she wasn't used to, "Troy," she moaned, "slow remember?"

He pulled away, blushing a bit. "I'm sorry, Gabriella. I didn't mean to get carried away."

She wrapped her arms around his waist in an understanding hug, "Okay," she whispered, but not before lacing their fingers, "let's go meet my parents." She tugged him toward her from door.

"Mom," she pushed the door open, "Mom, I'm home. Sorry I'm late."

"I'm in the kitchen, baby. Daddy should be home soon. Why are you late?" Elena Montez's voice reminded Troy of Gabriella. She sounded just as soft spoken and gentle as her daughter was. Troy liked that. It was an instantly comforting feeling, the feeling of knowing it wouldn't be so bad. After all, Gabriella had been raised by these people, and she was perfect.

Gabriella looked over her shoulder, making sure Troy was still okay. At seeing that he was all smiles, she escorted him to the kitchen, "Mom," Gabriella began in that honey sweet voice that Troy could get oh so used to, "I have someone with me."

Elena Montez turned around, and Troy instantly knew who had bestowed Gabriella with such captivating beauty. She truly was this woman's daughter. They shared the same dark curls and inquisitive eyes. They donned the same high cheekbones and contagious smile.

"Well, hello," she beamed at both Troy and her daughter, "I'm Elena Montez, and you must be…" she trailed off.

Gabriella interjected, "Mom, this is Troy," she looked up at him before turning back to her mother, "he's the reason I'm late." Troy instantly paled at being out-ed by Gabriella.

"Is that so," she laughed good-naturedly, waiting for an explanation.

"Uh, yes ma'am. It's my fault. Sorry about that," he felt his neck become hot with embarrassment, "I was just planning on coming to meet you today, so Brie was waiting on me," the nickname did not go unnoticed by Mrs. Montez, and she felt her own stomach turn in excitement for her daughter as Troy continued, "anyway, I was running a little late because I was talking to a teacher."

"That's perfectly fine, Troy." She assured, "I'm glad you came home with Gabriella today. She rarely brings over visitors, so this is a treat."

Gabriella blushed at her mother's admittance that she had few friends, but didn't have time to address it as a familiar voice filled the house.

"Elena," it was a masculine voice that Troy assumed could only belong to Gabriella's father, "who's car is out front? Do we have company?"

"In the kitchen, honey," Elena called back, "and yes. We do have company. Gabriella's brought home a friend."

Gabriella dropped Troy's hand and beamed up at him before rushing to greet her father.

"Hi, Daddy."

"Hi, princess," he engulfed his daughter in a hug before kissing her forehead, "who's this friend you've invited over?"

"Promise to be nice?" She asked.

"Princess, I'm always nice. Is there a reason I shouldn't be?" Antonio Montez rose his left brow, causing Gabriella to laugh.

"No," she hugged him again, "there's no reason to be mean. He's very sweet. I think you'll like him."

"_Him_?" Mr. Montez inquired.

Gabriella nodded and blushed, "He's in the kitchen with Mom."

The pair made their way into the next room to see Troy chatting happily with Mrs. Montez.

"Antonio," the love that sparkled in Elena Montez's eyes at seeing her husband was something Gabriella still marveled at. After twenty years they were still in complete love with one another. Elena pressed her lips to her husband's mouth before realizing they had an audience. She turned around, coughing embarrassedly. Troy and Gabriella both grinned at her blushing parents.

"Daddy, this is Troy Bolton. Troy this is my father, Antonio Montez." Gabriella introduced.

"Nice to meet you, sir," Troy stuck out his hand in greeting. Thankfully, Mr. Montez accepted his gesture.

"Nice to meet you too, son. How is it that you know my daughter exactly?" He did not waste any time.

"Antonio," his wife scolded gently, rubbing his arm.

"We go to school together, Daddy," Gabriella supplied, "Troy just came over to spend some time with me."

"I see."

"Honey," Gabriella had never been so happy to have her mother in the room, "why don't you and Troy go spend some time together in your room? I'll come up when dinner is ready. Or you could go for a walk. I can call you when dinner is ready, mi hija." She directed her words toward the shy-looking boy beside her blushing daughter, "Will you be staying for dinner with us, Troy?"

"Uh, if it's all right I would love to, Mrs. Montez. I'll have to call my parents, but I don't see them having a problem with it."

"Lovely," she radiated with happiness for her sweet daughter, "Well, you two go on. No sense in spending time with the elderly."

"Mom," Gabriella rolled her eyes happily at her mother's attempt at humor. She then looked up at Troy before taking his hand and leading him up the stairs. The pair could hear the not so subtle whispering of her parents as they climbed the stairs.

"Her room, Elena?" Antonio fussed. "Why not hand them a condom on the way up?"

"Oh, mi amor, don't be silly. You know nothing will happen. I trust our sweet daughter, and Troy seems perfectly responsible and considerate."

Gabriella closed her door quietly before the two teens burst into a fit of laughter.

"My dad just said 'condom,' Troy. I am so sorry!" She was still laughing.

He was laughing just as heartily as she was, "It's okay. I really like your parents, Gabriella."

Shyly, Gabriella sat down on her bed and waited for Troy to join her, "Really? They're kind of silly, and totally mushy."

Troy kissed her cheek, "I like them. I wish my parents were like yours. They don't argue or anything, but they aren't in love either. Your parents are. It's nice to see."

Gabriella snuggled closer to Troy, her arms encasing him in an awkward, yet genuine, hug. He maneuvered on her bed, making their hugging position less awkward as he too cuddled into her.

"Your parents are cute."

"Yeah," she sighed, liking the feeling of being so close to Troy, "I guess they are." She wiggled a bit in order to see Troy's face, "I'd like to meet your parents sometime if that's okay."

"I'd like that," he kissed her forehead and reluctantly pulled away, stretching a bit, "speaking of parents, I need to call mine and tell them I'm having dinner with a beautiful girl and her mushy parents."

"Hey," Gabriella seemed to realize, "what happened to our dinner date? We weren't meant to be having dinner here tonight." Troy noticed the dejection marring her perfect face.

He wrapped her up in his arms once again, "It's okay. Don't be sad," he soothed, "It's all part of my expert plan to spend as much time with you as possible. I'll earn your parents good graces tonight, and before I leave I'll ask if I can take you out tomorrow."

Gabriella radiated joy at his explanation. She planted a kiss on his lips before seeking, "And you said I was the genius."

Xxx

About an hour and a half had passed before Elena Montez ascended the stairs to her only daughter's room. She knocked gently on the door before pushing it open, "Sweetheart," she smiled at the sight before her. Gabriella and Troy had apparently fallen asleep on her bed. Gabriella was snuggled into Troy's side with her head and hand resting against his chest, and his arms were holding her securely in that position. Quietly, Elena Montez scurried to her own bedroom, retrieving a camera. She came back, snapping several pictures of her pretty daughter and her "friend." Afterward, she placed the camera back in her bedroom and commenced to waking the adorable teenagers in front of her, though she was sad to ruin the picturesque scene.

"Mi hija," she called a bit loudly, startling Gabriella from her nap, "dinner is ready." Gabriella looked up sleepily at her mother, causing Elena to laugh, "Honey, Daddy and I will meet the two of you downstairs in a few minutes. Wake Troy," as she was leaving, she turned back to her wide-eyed daughter, "and make sure you brush your hair. Daddy will get the wrong idea."

With that Gabriella scrambled out of bed. She peered into the mirror of her vanity. Her light make-up was smudged, and her curls were a mess. Not to mention her top that was hanging down, her bra peeking out. She groaned before making herself presentable.

"Troy," she rubbed her nose against his in an effort to wake him, "dinner is ready."

He mumbled, "I think I need you to kiss me awake."

Gabriella did just that, feeling Troy's arms encase her. She pulled away before their actions got out of hand, "Up you go," she coaxed, "my parents are waiting." After she pulled Troy to his feet she moved seductively close to Troy, her hand running across his lower stomach, "Fix your shirt. You don't want my parents to get the wrong idea."

Troy shivered at the intimate touch, "Something else is going to give them the wrong idea if you touch me like that again," he growled, causing the innocent girl in front of him to back up and blush profusely, her crimson cheeks doing nothing to hinder Troy's arousal.

"Let's go, stud." She shivered.

Xxx

"So, Troy," Mr. Montez began, "you go to school with my Gabi?"

"Yes, sir," Troy chewed before continuing, "We don't have any classes together, but we have lunch and free period at the same time."

"Do you play any sports, son?"

"Basketball, but it's over for the season, so I don't play much now." He was being modest.

Gabriella grabbed Troy's hand beneath the table, smiling up at him as she realized this was an opportune time to brag on the boy next to her. "Troy has full-ride basketball scholarships to several schools in California, Daddy, not to mention U of A."

Troy blushed at the way Gabriella doted upon him. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze of appreciation.

"Is that so!" Mr. Montez chuckled with delight, "That's great to know! I always respect a young man with ambition, but don't forget, college is for academic studies as well."

"Yes, sir," Troy agreed, "my dad has high hopes that I'll go pro, but I'm not so sure. I'm majoring in sports medicine."

"Gabi," her father grinned, and she couldn't be more elated, "I like your friend."

"Thank you, Daddy."

Dinner went better than either Troy or Gabriella had expected, and by the end of it Troy was recounting the championship game to Mr. Montez as Gabriella and Mrs. Montez tidied up.

"Do you need any help," Troy paused his story seeing the women clean up dinner.

"No," Gabriella smiled, running a hand down his arm, "finish your story. Daddy seems intrigued."

Troy obeyed as Gabriella disappeared into the kitchen. She placed the dirty dishes in the sink before walking into her mother's open arms, "I'm glad that you both like him," she admitted.

"He's lovely, Gabriella. I'm glad you like him. I think he really likes you too."

Really?" her eyes were so hopeful that Elena felt tears prick at her own.

"Really," she confirmed, "c'mon, then. I'll have your father help me so you have some time to say goodbye to Troy."

The two women walked back to the dining room, seeing their men still in good spirits, "Antonio, help me with the dishes, please. Gabriella would like to say goodbye to Mr. Bolton now."

Troy stood, clapping Mr. Montez's hand in his own, "It was nice to meet you Mr. Montez." He then approached Gabriella's mother, "You as well, Mrs. Montez," she hugged him warmly.

"Nice to meet you as well," Mr. Montez came to stand beside his wife.

"Before I say goodbye to Gabriella," Troy began timidly, "I wanted to ask if it would be all right for me to take her out to dinner tomorrow."

Gabriella looked hopefully at her parents, and even Mr. Montez couldn't deny the sparkle this boy put into his daughter's eyes. He offered a sideways glance to his wife, seeing her approval, he spoke, "Well, it is a Saturday tomorrow, so I suppose it would be acceptable as long as Gabi agrees."

"I agree!" She practically squealed, throwing her arms around both parents.

"Go say goodbye to Troy," Mrs. Montez suggested softly, earning a nod from her daughter.

The pair walked to the front porch. Troy brushed his fingers over her face, "Thank you for dinner, Gabriella."

"Thank you for staying." She tilted her head to meet his lips. They shared a languorous kiss. Gabriella liked it when they didn't rush it. She liked the feeling of having all the time in the world to kiss Troy Bolton. She was wrapped up in his arms, her fingers playing in his hair. Troy drew away slowly, his forehead resting against hers.

"I could kiss you forever," Troy admitted.

"I'd like that," Gabriella countered before kissing Troy again.


	7. Chapter 7

**I haven't disappeared completely! My summer job is a bit hectic and an on-call one at that, so I've barely had time to sleep, let alone update my lovely readers. But I am here (: also, thank you for all of the reviews. I read them with an obsession! Every time I have a new one I think my heart stops for a second before I realize that, YES people are reading my story. So thank you for making me so happy. As always, there will be unforeseen typos.**

Gabriella had never particularly enjoyed shopping. The walking hurt her knees and the crowds made her nervous, but as she stood in her bedroom, examining herself in her full-length mirror, she had to admit it. Her previous shopping trip had turned out well. She didn't really own any clothes that were "date worthy." Most of her attire consisted of modest dresses and skirts, a single pair of skinny jeans hanging in the back of her closet, and shirts that her Catholic grandparents approved of.

Thinking about it, she was rather surprised that Troy could find her attractive at all. Her fashion sense certainly did nothing to enhance her looks. She had aimed to change that. She wanted to feel pretty tonight. She wanted Troy to think that she was pretty. She wore a high-waisted, navy blue skirt that reached her mid-thigh. Five shiny buttons on each side added a pretty vertical accent down the front, and she had fallen in love with it. Her top was a soft gray number with a V-neck that _almost_ gave a peek of the swell of her breasts. She blushed thinking about it. She wasn't quite daring enough to expose more skin than her skirt already allowed.

Her favorite piece of her outfit, however, was the red peek-toe pumps that she had practiced walking in all day. In all truth, she realized, her new clothes showed a bit more skin, but they were still very much down played and very much Gabriella. The shoes, though, made her feel exciting. They were bold and vibrant and beautiful and everything she hoped Troy would find her to be. She had not even planned on buying shoes during her rare shopping excursion, but they had caught her eye. They looked great on the mannequin, so she hoped they'd look great on her too. So far she wasn't disappointed.

Recognizing that she had been stood in front of her mirror for well over fifteen minutes scrutinizing every bit of her appearance, Gabriella stepped away. She was fully put together. Her curls were shiny and pinned to perfection; her lipstick were moisturized and painted a red that matched her shoes; and her outfit was new. She was ready! She grabbed her clutch and made her way downstairs. In exactly fifteen minutes it would be six-thirty, and Troy Bolton would be taking her to dinner. In exactly fifteen minutes she would be on her first date.

At hearing her heels on the hardwood floor, Elena Montez was greeted by the sight of her frankly breathtaking daughter.

"Oh, mi hija," her voice was an astonished whisper as she laid her book down, "you look beautiful." Her eyes filled with tears, and it was all Gabriella could do not to roll her eyes at her sappy mother.

"Mom," Gabriella offered a placating smile, "water works aren't necessary. I'm just going on a date."

"But you just look so lovely. You're my little girl, and you're all grown up." She turned her attention away from her daughter for a brief minute as she walked into another room, "I'm just going to go get your father," she threw over her shoulder.

Both of her parents returned a few seconds later, Antonio Montez's eyes nearly popping out of his head, "Gabi," he breathed, "you look…you don't look like my little girl."

Gabriella bit her inferior lip, wondering exactly what her father was saying to her. He cupped a hand over his mouth before sliding it down his chin, a hint of stress in his demeanor.

"Daddy?" Gabriella asked nervously.

"Gabi, you aren't dressed for a night with your _friend_." He tried to explain.

At this, Elena Montez interjected. She could no longer bear the hurt look on her daughter's face. She'd looked so sweet and excited just a few minutes ago, she wasn't going to let her overprotective husband ruin their only daughter's first date, "Antonio," her voice scolded, "Gabriella looks beautiful. Her outfit is perfectly appropriate for dinner with Troy."

"Look at her legs, Elena!" Mr. Montez was exasperated. "It is not respectable."

Gabriella's lip trembled. She had thought she looked pretty. She had tried so hard. Mrs. Montez recognized the look on Gabriella's face as a prerequisite to tears. She sent her husband a death glare before approaching Gabriella.

With assuring whispers she talked only to Gabriella, ignoring her husband, "Honey, don't let Daddy make you cry. He's a father. He's just being overprotective. You're growing up. He isn't used to it. It's going to take him some time," she stroked Gabriella's curls promisingly, "You look absolutely breathtaking. Troy's draw will drop when he sees you." Elena couldn't help but continue to coo over her daughter. In reality, there was a bit of herself that was afraid of seeing Gabriella grow up, but a bigger part wanted her daughter to experience the sweetness of first love. "My beautiful girl," she smiled at Gabriella.

Turning back to Antonio Montez, both Gabriella and Elena sent him identical glares. Glares he was not used to, that said _I'm disappointed in your behavior_.

"Gabi," he tried to justify, but he was cut short.

"Just smile and tell her how beautiful she is, Antonio," Elena instructed.

He sighed and walked over to his daughter, "You are beautiful, princess. That's why I'm worried. This boy would be crazy not to see how lovely you are. Boys are stupid, baby. What if he tries to take advantage of how beautiful you are?"

Easily, Gabriella and Elena forgave him. Gabriella hugged her father, "He won't," she assured.

"And besides," Elena's teasing voice interjected, "with the way Troy already looks at Gabriella, I think he'd fall all over himself if she were wearing a cardboard box."

Xxx

Gabriella took the remainder of her fifteen minutes to freshen her make-up and chew on four mints and a piece of gum. At the sound of the doorbell she tripped over herself trying to beat her mother to the door.

"Don't answer it! Don't answer it! I'll get it!" She rushed down the stairs but stopped dead in her tracks as she looked into the living room her mother was occupying.

"What are those?" She practically screeched.

"What's what, honey?" For the life of her, Elena Montez was clueless.

"Those!" Gabriella panicked. "Those pictures on our mantle!" The doorbell rang again, and Gabriella looked frantically between it and her mother. "You took those yesterday," she motioned to the several different angles of herself sleeping cozily with Troy, "How on Earth did you have time to process them and decorate our living room with them?"

"Aren't the cute," Elena beamed. "I couldn't resist." She clapped her hands together and stared fondly at the photos of her daughter and Troy.

"Take them down. I have to answer the door. I don't want Troy thinking you're a complete creeper…which you kind of are."

Elena folded her arms in a definitive manner, "I have no idea what a creeper is, young lady, but I'd thank you to lose that tone of voice. Answer the door, Gabriella. Troy is waiting."

Begrudgingly, Gabriella did as told. As she opened the door she saw Troy standing nervously with a bouquet of daisies.

"Hey," he blushed, "I thought you'd changed your mind."

She offered a smiling apology, "Of course not," she stepped up to him, tenderly stroking the flowers he had yet to offer her, "I've dreamed about a date with Troy Bolton for years."

"These are for you," once he had handed Gabriella the flowers his now free arms went around her waist, "and I've been waiting for a date with Gabriella Montez for years."

Her face flushed with the adoration she noted in Troy's blue eyes. It still surprised her that Troy could actually have an interest in her.

"Come inside," she spoke softly, sweetly, "I'll just put these in water and grab my purse."

Affectionately, Troy followed her into her house. His eyes traveled the length of her backside, taking in how stunning she looked. A silly smile played on his lips, but it quickly disappeared as he bumped into the cause of his happiness.

"Brie?" he asked.

"Oh my god," she looked up at him, embarrassment written on her face and leaking from her eyes, "I'm so sorry, Troy." He had not time to ask what her apology was for as she turned her attention to the woman in the living room, "Mom, I asked you to take those down," her voice was one of hurt.

It wasn't until Troy looked into the living room as well that he saw what was causing Gabriella such great distress. On the mantle of her fireplace were several photos of himself and Gabriella. He wished he had been awake for those pictures, because all he could think about was how incredibly adorable the shy girl in his arms looked when she was sleeping. He wished he had been awake to admire her innocence.

Mrs. Montez's words brought him from his own thoughts, "Oh, Gabriella, don't sound so sad. They're cute. You don't mind, do you, Troy?"

"No, of course not," he admitted. It was a little strange that her mother had snapped these just yesterday and today they were special enough to adorn the living room, but he didn't mind. His mother did the same thing. It _must_ be a mom thing. He looked at a still disheartened Gabriella, "Really," his tone soothed, "I don't mind. I like them."

Gabriella looked up at him skeptically, but he chose to ignore that, "Why don't you grab your purse? I can put the flowers in water for you if that's okay."

With the tentativeness of a child handing over his favorite markers, Gabriella handed Troy her daisies, "I'll be right back."

"C'mon, Troy, I'll find you a vase."

"Thanks for letting me take Gabriella out tonight, Mrs. Montez," Troy said as he filled a vase with tap water. He looked over at Mrs. Montez who was smiling as she cut the stems of Gabriella's flowers.

"Oh, Troy, there's no need to thank me. You didn't even have to ask, though Mr. Montez and I both appreciate that you did. Gabriella likes you. We would have been okay with the two of you going to dinner regardless of your formal approach." She patted his hand.

"I like Gabriella too," he said the only thing he could think of at the moment.

"I know."

"Okay," the click of Gabriella's heels announced her presence. Troy turned around to see her, and the sight took his breath away once more, "I'm ready whenever you are."

"I'm ready," Troy assured, brushing his hands onto his jeans.

Xxx

"Bye Mom. Bye Daddy." Gabriella called as Troy escorted her to his truck.

Mr. and Mrs. Montez stood on the porch watching the two. Mrs. Montez was speaking giddily in another language.

"Don't worry," Gabriella's gentle hand stopped him as he went to open the door, "they aren't discussing anything bad. Mom's just saying how cute we are."

Xxx

"You look beautiful," Troy breathed out nervously as they parked in front of the Thai restaurant he had chosen for their first date, "I should have told you earlier. I should have said it when I first saw you. God, when I first saw you, Gabriella, you took my breath away."

Gabriella was silent for a second, running his words through her head over and over, each time her heart swelling a bit more. She took his breath away? She had hoped he'd think she looked pretty, but this was more than she could have hoped for.

However, Troy determined her silence to be a bad sign, "I…I mean, you always look beautiful. I always think you look beautiful, it's just that tonight you look different, but good different. But you always look good, and –" his ramblings were silenced by a pair of gentle lips.

Gabriella framed his face with her small hands, indulging them both in a languorous kiss. "Thank you," she was breathless as they pulled apart from one another. "You look handsome too." She ran her hand down his chest, admiring his baby blue V-neck that was accompanied by a smart navy blue blazer. "I like the restaurant you picked too," she encouraged.

"You've been here before,"

"Well, no," she admitted, "but it looks nice, and I like Thai food. I like any food actually."

Troy attacked her with a sloppy, happy kiss, "Do you know how perfect you are? I like a girl who can eat," he waggled his eyebrows, causing an eruption of giggles.

"Let's go then."

Xxx

"Troy?" Gabriella asked as she munched on her Khao soi.

"Yeah?"

"Yesterday you told my dad that you were majoring in sports medicine. I didn't know that." She was just trying to stir up conversation, not hard feelings, but she had done just that.

"Yeah, my parents think it's a good idea." Troy didn't want to broach the subject.

Tentatively, Gabriella urged the conversation on a bit further, "You don't seem very happy about that. Do you want to major in sports medicine, Troy?"

Troy contemplated whether or not to talk to Gabriella about this. He didn't really have anyone else to confide into, and she seemed the perfect person.

He shrugged, "It won't be all that bad. The pay is good, and I like science-y classes."

Gabriella abandoned the rest of her dinner in favor of reaching for Troy's hand, "But do you _want_ to major in sports medicine?"

No one had ever been interested in his answer before, and now here she was. She was holding his hand, her kind brown eyes staring at him imploringly, "I'd rather study sociology and psychology."

"Then do it."

He chuckled, "It's not so simple, Gabriella." He didn't see how she could possibly understand. Her parents seemed wholeheartedly supportive of their daughter and her right to choose her life path. "My parents would never go for it."

Her warm fingers stroked his hand, "My mother and father cried when I told them I wanted to major in child and family studies and be an educational missionary," Troy's eyes widened at her admittance, "But they got over it. It's my life, and I have to do what makes me happy. Could you see me as a lawyer or doctor? I would have hated it." She had the same _melt your heart_ look on her face that he loved, "I'm too timid to argue, and I get queasy just looking at medical books."

She was quiet for a moment before her eyes began to twinkle and she kept talking, "If you major in sociology and psychology we could travel the world together," she was beaming so much that it was contagious as he too grinned, "I could teach little kids to read, and teach their parents about the joys of different stages of life. You could study the culture and offer a gentle, listening spirit." The way her words suddenly became shy told him that she wasn't entirely joking; and the idea of traveling the world with Gabriella made his heart race.

"Life's about being happy, Troy. At the end of the day that's all that really matters. If you can find happiness you can spread happiness."

"Are you happy, Gabriella?" he kissed her knuckles. He wanted to know. He _needed_ to know. He wanted her to be happy.

"I'm not always happy," she admitted, "but I'm happy now. I've been happy lately."

Xxx

"Goodnight, Brie," they sat in his truck saying their goodbyes. Gabriella had explained that she'd rather he didn't walk her to the front door because her parents would most certainly ruin any attempts at a goodnight kiss.

"Goodnight," she loved the feeling of being wrapped up in his arms.

Troy grazed her lips lightly with his own, breathing in her scent of jasmine. The kiss deepened when Gabriella's arms found their way around his neck, but it ended all too soon for the both of them.

"I better go," she whispered, forehead against Troy's. "I'll call you tomorrow."

"I can't wait," he assured.

She placed her hand gently on his arm, "Try talking to your parents?"

"Yeah, I'll try."

"Good to hear."


	8. Chapter 8

_I really have no excuse other than life. Life is unexpected and so very unplanned. Because of this, I only get to write occasionally. I do love writing, however; and I intend to continue. Thank you for your patience and reviews. They are all so beautiful and dear to me! I love that you give me feedback._

_-Love and Sunshine. _

"It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside. I'm not one of those who can easily hide," Gabriella sang softly as she stirred fruit into a bowl of yogurt. She was unaware of the presence in the doorway as she continued, "I've not got much money, but boy if I did. I'd buy a big house where be both could live."

Another singing voice interrupted, "And you could tell everybody my daughter's in love," Elena Montez offered her daughter a grin.

"Those aren't the words; and you scared me to death."She scooped a spoonful of her snack into her mouth before staring pointedly at her mother.

"You look very much alive to me, Gabriella. How was your date last night?" Elena sat down beside Gabriella, brushing a few curls out of her pretty daughter's face. "You practically floated up to your room last night. I didn't have a chance to pry."

"Mom," Gabriella began very diplomatically. Something, Elena Montez noticed, Gabriella got from her father. "It isn't really that big a deal. We just went to dinner."

"Well, it is a shame that I find my only daughter's first date to be more important than she does."

"Mom, really," Gabriella looked at her with doe-eyes that told Elena more than she needed to know, "we didn't do anything special. We just ate and talked. It was nice to just be with him, though. He kissed me, and he asked me if I was happy. I don't think anyone has ever asked me that." She looked up at her mother almost bashfully. "I really like him."

Elena looked into Gabriella's eyes, and the emotion she saw there scared her. It was an emotion that could quite possibly lead to heartache. She patted Gabriella's hand, "I'm glad you've found someone who makes you happy, mi hija. But I want you to take it slow. Get to know each other. I have no doubt in my mind that you mean just as much to Troy as he means to you, but, honey, you don't even know his middle name yet. You don't know if he has allergies, or anything. Get to know each other."

With that, she kissed Gabriella on the forehead and left the room.

Gabriella was left sitting with her own thoughts. Thoughts that told her Troy's middle name was Jack, and he was allergic to hornets. She'd learned this all in the same day.

_It was a rare thing that Gabriella Montez be invited to a birthday party. It was even more rare that she would attend. However, being nine years old meant that you were fairly powerless when it came to the will of adults; and as it was, Gabriella's mother insisted she attend. Silently, she cursed herself for forgetting to throw that invitation away before handing her mother her backpack._

_So here she was, amongst a sea of children who disliked her. Her mother had handed her a gift for the birthday boy and kissed her cheek before promising to return in a couple of hours. As of ten seconds ago she was content to stand in the foyer of the Bolton house, but that was before a woman with a shock of red hair had escorted her to the backyard, telling her that all of her friends would be waiting. Gabriella had fought the urge to roll her eyes. What friends._

"_Troy Jack Bolton," Gabriella looked up at the woman with red hair. She was standing with her hand on her hip and a stern look on her face. "Stay away from that tree house. Your father has not gotten rid of the hornet's nest yet."_

"_Okay, Mama," a newly ten-year-old Troy yelled back._

_Troy's mother directed her attention back to the little girl. She smoothed her hand down the back of Gabriella's curly hair, much the way Gabriella's own mother did, before speaking again, "Go play, sweetie. I'll put Troy's gift with the others."_

_Gabriella nodded like the obedient child she was before walking forward._

"_Awhh!" She heard Sharpay Evans yell, "Who invited her? Gabriella doesn't have any friends."_

_Gabriella bit back the tears before responding, "I would rather have no friends than pretentious or fraudulent friends."_

"_Oh god. Here she goes with all of those nerdy words."_

"_Just because you lack the intellect to comprehend specific words does not make them nerdy."_

"_Gabriella, please," Sharpay placed a dramatic hand to her forehead, "you are giving me a headache. Can you just go read the instruction manuals to all of Troy's new toys or something? We would rather not have you here."_

_Gabriella huffed and stormed over to Troy's play set...on the other side of the yard. "Well, I'd rather not be her too," she mumbled to herself._

_Gabriella had just calculated how high she could swing and still jump without seriously injuring herself when she her lots of chatter all at once. She slowed her swing and looked around before identifying the direction of the commotion. Every single child was gathered around the base of Troy Bolton's tree house._

_Despite her current dislike for everyone in attendance, she ran over too, only to be met by a frightening site. In the middle of the children lay the birthday boy. He was wheezing and his eyes were swollen. Without thinking, Gabriella pushed everyone out of the way._

"_What happened?" She knelt beside him, touching her small hand to his cheek._

_Chad spoke, "We came over to get the basketball. I think a hornet stung him."_

_Gabriella felt her heart stop seconds before her body and brain began working in overtime. She ran into the house, "Mrs. Bolton! Mrs. Bolton!" She yelled louder than she ever had in her life. "Call 9-1-1! Please! Mrs. Bolton!" She looked around frantically for Troy's mother. As if on cue she appeared, looking frightened out of her mind._

_Before she could speak, words came spilling out of Gabriella's mouth, "He was stung by a hornet. He's in anaphylactic shock. Call 9-1-1!"_

_The rest of the party was a blur of parents and sirens and waiting. It wasn't until Gabriella was crying in her father's arms that she realized how badly this party could have ended._

_Later that night, as Antonio and Elena both kissed and reassured their scared daughter, they got a phone call from Mrs. Bolton. She doted upon Gabriella's bravery and intelligence before bursting into tears of how grateful she was._

Xxx

"My gift is my song, and this one's for you," Troy sang along to his iPod as he lay on his bed. "And you can tell everybody that this is your song. I hope you don't mind. I hope you don't mind that I put down in words, how wonderful life is while you're in the world." His song and thoughts were broken by his mother's voice from downstairs.

"Dinner time, boys."

Troy paused the song, and walked downstairs still humming. He sat at the table, not aware of the glances his parents were giving one another.

"Is our son humming love songs?" Jack Bolton asked his wife, sending her a grin.

"Why, yes. I think he is. I take it your date went well last night," Heather Bolton said, not leaving room for a question.

Troy shrugged, "Yeah, Ma, it went well. She's really sweet. I want you guys to meet her eventually. But not yet," he made sure to clarify.

"What's her name, son? Do we know her?" Jack asked, taking a mouthful of the shepherd's pie in front of him.

"Oh, Jack, that's disgusting. Chew your food before speaking, please. No wonder Troy doesn't want to invite her over yet. He wants to civilize you first."

"Yes, dear," Jack responded teasingly, "Well, Troy, who is this girl that has you singing love songs?"

He scratched the back of his neck, catching the wisps of his golden hair between his fingers as he did so, "Her name is Gabriella. She fell once in gym, Dad. You had me take her to the nurse."

Before Jack Bolton could respond, Heather began frantically waving her arms and slapping the table.

"And she said I was the uncivilized one," Jack whispered to his son as he jabbed a thumb in his wife's direction.

Heather gave them both a pointed stare before speaking, "You," she pointed to her husband, "can shush it; and you," she pointed to Troy, "need to invite this girl over. Oh, Troy, she's the little girl who saved your life."

Troy was beyond confused. The bewilderment of his face must have been effective enough cue for Heather Bolton to continue speaking, because before Troy could ask a single question she was speaking again.

"Honey, don't you remember when Troy had to go to the hospital for that hornet sting? He was ten-years-old. It was at his party."

"I do remember that."

"Well, the little girl who came running into the house to find me was Gabriella Montez. At first I had no idea what was going on. She was bawling her eyes out and yelling about 9-1-1. Then, she told me someone was in anaphylactic shock. She saved you, Troy."

Troy smirked and thoughts of the beautiful girl flooded his mind, "Just like Gabriella to know what anaphylactic shock was when she was nine." He said it more to himself than his parents, but they noted the smile on his face.

Xxx

"I got some interesting news this weekend," Gabriella turned from her locker to see a teddy bear talking to her. Curiously, said bear had the voice of one Troy Bolton. She reached out for the stuffed animal before grinning at the sweet boy behind it.

"Thank you," she snuggled the bear a bit before looking up at her blue-eyed boy. He had pressed Gabriella gently against her locker, leaning close to her. His forearm lay next to her head, giving him leverage enough to stand close without crushing her.

"You smell amazing," he sighed as Gabriella pulled him that much closer.

She blushed but didn't respond. Instead her fingers drew lazy patterns on his chest. Looking up at him, she finally asked, "what news would that be?"

"That you," he paused to rub his nose against hers, "saved my life on my tenth birthday."

"I wouldn't say I saved your life, Troy. I just told your mom what was happening."

"How did you know that's the day I was talking about?"

"I was thinking about it recently. I was just remembering yours was one of the rare birthday parties I was invited to and actually attended."

Y'know, I don't even remember that day," Troy confessed as he wrapped one of Gabriella's curls around his finger. "I just remember that Ma let me eat cake for lunch the day after she brought me home from the hospital."

He pressed a slow kiss to her cheek, "I do, however, know that you are beyond amazing." They laced their fingers together and without another word they began walking, both understanding exactly where they would end up.

Xxx

"I love it up here," Gabriella sighed, still happily clinging to Troy's hand. She marveled at how large his hand was and how small hers was, yet they seemed to fit perfectly.

"I have something for you."

"Troy, you already gave me the teddy bear. You're going to spoil me," then she became serious. She detached her hand from his in favor of caressing his cheek, "I don't want you to think you have to buy me gifts. Being here with you is gift enough."

Troy kissed her then. He couldn't help it. It was as if she always knew the right words, the right way to make him fall more and more in love with her.

"I know," he pulled away slowly, his voice husky, his eyes watching her. "This one is really special, though. Let's sit down." He led her by the hand to the same bench they always sat on in their secret place. He kissed her knuckles, "If I were to ask you to be my official girlfriend, would you say yes?"

"Of course I would say yes. To be honest, I thought we were kind of already there," she blushed and couldn't quite meet his eyes.

"We are," he assured, "but I just wanted to make sure we were both there. I didn't know if you, like, needed a formal announcement or something."

"Not a formal announcement...just a little PDA," she joked.

"Ha ha ha. Well, I think I can do you one better." He held up a necklace for her to admire.

"T as in Troy?"

"Well, I...yeah."

"It's beautiful," her kiss was enough reassurance for Troy. He happily obliged her willingness to shower him in affection, and then he helped her put the necklace on.

"It suits you," he mumbled, bringing her closer.

"I'll keep it forever, Troy."

"As long as you keep me forever too."


	9. Chapter 9

_There are bound to be spelling mistakes. I use Open Office, and it has decided to stop informing me when I have typos. Hopefully none of the typos are so bad that the story becomes incomprehensible. Sorry for the long wait. I'm a poor uni student with multiple jobs. Sleep and homework usually take precedence over everything else (:_

"You know, I still don't know how your mom knew I was _the_ Gabriella who saved you," she used her fingers to put air quotes around "saved."

"I don't really think she did," it was free period and they were sitting on a sofa in the library. Gabriella was snuggled up, lounging on Troy, and he played with her hair lazily as he spoke softly to her. "I think the name just sparked a memory; and she was lucky it was actually you she was talking about."

"Well," Gabriella looked up from the book she was only partially reading, "how did you know it was actually me?"

Troy chuckled and ran his fingers tenderly down the side of her face, "She said you told her I was in anaphylactic shock. No nine year old but you would know what anaphylactic shock is."

She blushed. He made a good point. "Sharpay used to tease me about my vocabulary. She called my words _nerdy_. I guess my nerdy words came in handy. Now she teases me for other reasons," she added the last comment as nearly an after thought and it caused her eyebrows to knit together in concentration.

Troy had to stifle the grin that threatened to spread across his face as he noticed how adorable she was when she was thinking of something serious. Then again, he thought she was pretty adorable all the time.

"She doesn't still bother you does she, Gabriella?" He asked.

Gabriella shrugged, "I'm really quite used to it now. Everyone has mostly left me alone since we started high school."

Troy didn't like the way she accepted other people's actions, but he especially didn't like the fact that he had never noticed people bullying her. He had spent years watching her from afar. How could he have missed it?

"Babe," he mumbled softly before wrapping his arms around her a bit more snuggly, "no one has ever, like, really hurt you have they?" He caressed her cheek and held her face steady, searching her eyes.

"Just my feelings, Troy," she assured. "When we were kids a few girls used to pinch me and leave bruises, but no one ever really, really hurt me physically."

He kissed her then, slowly and gently. When he pulled away, Gabriella could see a pain in his eyes that mirrored her own, "I am so sorry," his forehead was pressed against hers now, "how could anyone ever want to hurt you, Gabriella? You're perfect."

She offered him a shy smile at how much he sounded like her mother, before lightly kissing him, "Thank you. I'm glad you think so. It's not true you, know." She added with a smirk. "I'm not perfect."

"I think you are," Troy defended.

"You haven't seen me roll out of bed yet. Literally, roll, Troy. Like, tangled up in bedsheets, rolling onto the floor, and smacking my face."

He laughed, "I think you rolling out of bed would be pretty sexy."

She flushed at his words, no longer able to hold eye contact. She looked down at her lap, biting the corner of her inferior lip in embarrassment.

In order to alleviate some of it, Troy kissed her cheek, and whispered in her ear, "You haven't seen me after I eat Mexican."

It elicited the intended result from her when she squealed and nudged him away, "Eww, Troy! That is disgusting and way too much information. You do realize we've only been dating for a few hours, right? You have to work your way up to telling a girl those things."

"Why? You're going to find out eventually."

"Really?" She asked teasingly, "How long are you planning on keeping me?"

"Pretty much forever."

Xxx

Troy kissed Gabriella goodbye at her classroom and promised to meet her for lunch before racing down the corridors that led to his own class. After waving goodbye to Troy, Gabriella turned to enter her classroom and realized that all eyes were on her. Somehow she had forgotten that Troy was East High royalty, and she was not. Her face flushed a deep red as she made her way to her seat and pretended that everyone was not staring at her. This didn't last long, however, because Gabriella happened to share this classroom with none other than Sharpay Evans. Who, Gabriella (and everyone for that matter) knew, had a huge, not-so-secret crush on Troy Bolton.

Sharpay tapped her pink nails on Gabriella's desk, successfully gaining the timid girl's attention, "Playing Cinderella?" she asked in a sickly sweet manner.

Gabriella looked up at her, determined not to let the Ice Princess ruin her happy relationship, "I don't know what you mean, Sharpay. Have there been auditions for a play I don't know about?"

This sarcastic comment earned Gabriella a crowd of hushed comments, and one sharp comment from the sparkly girl in front of her, "Cut the bullshit. First, we see you sneak away with Troy at prom; and now we see you two kissing in public. If I didn't know any better, I'd say someone's been spreading her legs to get to the top of the high school food chain."

Gabriella bit down on her bottom lip until she tasted blood. She would not dignify that with a hurried response. Whatever she said would label her a prude or a slut. So she counted to ten before replying.

"I've spent the last thirteen years at the bottom of the high school food chain, as you label it. A few more months at the bottom isn't going to cause irreprable damage. Besides, I'd rather not associate with some of the more _sparkly_ members of your particular trophic level. I'm perfectly content being a producer." In final thought, she also added, "The relationship I have with Troy is none of your business, or anyone's for that matter." she looked around the room for emphasis.

"You have been screwing, haven't you? Well, well, well, I would have never guessed the school prude could be such a slut. But what's that saying? _Never judge a book by its cover. _After all, everyone knows you're desperate; and everyone knows Troy's a man. He'd fuck anything with a vagina. As in your case, it doesn't necessarily have to be something attractive."

Despite Gabriella's resolve to withold the tears that threatened, it hurt to hear her fears put into words. As wonderful as Troy was, Gabriella did have a little piece of her brain that kept telling her it was too good to be true, that she wasn't pretty enough or good enough; and Sharpay's words easily crumbled the wall Gabriella had crafted around that particular thought. With much remorse and fight, Gabriella let a single tear slip down her cheek.

Keeping a bit of dignity for herself, Gabriella responded to Sharpay before hurrying out the door, "You're just angry that he chose me over you. He'd rather have the school pariah than Sharpay Evans."

Xxx

"Have you seen Gabriella?" Troy asked Chad as he sat down for lunch.

Chad raised an inquisitive brow, "I haven't but I've heard that the pair of you are getting awfully snuggly with each other. Care to explain?"

"Not now," Troy ran his fingers through his hair, "Something's wrong. She said she would meet me at lunch. I went to her class and she wasn't there. She's ALWAYS in class. She's Gabriella."

"I know," Chad commented pointedly, "which is exactly the reason you and I need to talk."

Troy conceded. It was bound to happen sooner or later, "Okay. We can talk, but not now. We can talk after practice today." He stood from his table to go find Gabriella. He had a suspicion of where she may be.

"You know," Troy began as he sat down beside her on their bench, "being stood up for a lunch date doesn't do much for a guy's self-esteem. Let's not even mention the fact that she is this guy's girlfriend and without a doubt the prettiest girl in school. When you add those factors it's a real stab to the chest."

Gabriella looked up at him, "I'm sorry. I just needed some fresh air. I needed to think."

"About what?" He laced their fingers.

"About me. About you. Us. High school. Chad. Sharpay. University. Everything," she admitted. "Everything, Troy."

He kissed the side of her forehead, "You weren't in class."

She shrugged in way of explanation.

Troy didn't press her. Instead he affectionately stroked his thumb down the side of her hand that he was holding, "Do you know how incredibly happy I am to have you as my girlfriend? I've never been happier, Gabriella."

"You mean a lot to me already, Troy," she admitted, "I've never had a boyfriend before. I've never had anyone care about me the way you do; and it's amazing, but are you sure we can handle this? We're going to have to face two and a half months of breaking the high school status quo."

Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella, "I'm all in if you are."

Gabriella pecked his lips lightly and smiled gently, teasingly, "You really want me, huh?"

"More than anything."

"Good, because I want you too. It's going to be hard," she admitted, "And I don't know how I'll handle it all when it happens. I might even become an emotional wreck, but you'll remember how much you mean to me even when I'm being crazy, right?"

"We'll get through everything together, Brie, even an emotional wreck; and if I ever seem to shut you out you'll remember that you're the only one I want, right? The only one I'll ever want?"

Xxx

"So, what is it about Gabriella that you want to know?" Troy had just finished showering and he was putting his gym equipment into his duffel bag.

"Nothing now, man. I've heard enough of it all day to understand what's going on." Chad chuckled. "I don't know why you've picked her, but whatever."

"What do you mean?" Troy shoved the last of his things into his bag before heading out of the locker room with Chad. "Have people been talking about me and Brie? What are they saying"

Chad laughed, "You sound like a girl who needs the dish on school gossip, which, I guess, you kind of do."

Troy rolled his eyes, "Whatever, just tell me what the hell you're talking about."

"Once you disappeared from lunch Sharpay showed up and cleared up all the confusion. I have to say, I was really confused about the whole you and Montez thing until Sharpay came over. It makes a lot more sense now."

"Chad, you really need to tell me what you are talking about, because I am so confused right now."

"Oh! Yeah, right, so Sharpay came to sit down with us and she told us that you were only with Gabriella because you were sleeping with her. Apparently Gabriella admitted it during class right before lunch."

Troy stopped walking. He as at a loss for words.

"Like I said, I don't know why you'd want to sleep with her when you could have any girl in school, but hey it's your bed she's warming. You can choose whoever you want for that."

"Oh my god," Troy sighed. "Oh my god. This is why she was so upset during lunch period today. Chad, I'm not sleeping with her. We're dating. She's my girlfriend, and I really like her. Sharpay lied. How could you even believe her? I wouldn't use Gabriella, or anyone for sex."

"Hey, I didn't mean to say you'd use a girl for sex, man. I just couldn't understand why you would be interested in Gabriella. I mean, what's she got?"

"She's special, man," Troy grinned lop-sidedly. "Did you know she saved me when I was nine? It was when I was stung by the hornets. She told my mom to call 9-1-1." Troy looked at Chad sincerely, "She's meant a lot to me for a long time; and she's finally mine. I'm not going to let Sharpay, or high school, or anything ruin that."


	10. Chapter 10

_This is a bunch of filler, but it's meant to be a turning point as well. Thanks for being so dedicated to this story even though I'm a crap updater (: I do love and appreciate you!_

"Hey, Ma?"

"Yes, Troy."

"How would you feel if I told you I wanted to make a difference in the world?" His ambiguous question had his mother's interest piqued.

"Well, I suppose I would be happy. A mother always wants her child to do something worthwhile with his or her life."

"I want to go to university and major in something that will help me make a difference. Something that will help people."

"That's very commendable, Troy. Most people in the medical profession do want to make a difference. They want to help people who have nowhere else to go."

Troy ran his fingers through his hair, his heart rate increasing, "Yeah, you're right. Doctors do make a difference. I'm just not so sure I'm medical doctor material, Ma."

Heather wiped her hands on the dish towel that sat on the counter and stared at her son, "Honey, I have no idea what you're talking about. Your grades are wonderful. You've always enjoyed sciences and such." She beamed at her young son.

Troy looked his mother in the eye. "That's true, but I don't want to be a medical doctor, he finally admitted. "I want to do sociology and psychology."

"Troy, where is this coming from? You love basketball. You and your father have been talking about basketball and sports medicine since freshman year." She sat down beside her son. Troy saw the worry in her eyes.

"You know," he conceded, "you're right, Ma." If she didn't understand, there was no way his father would ever understand. "We have been talking about it. Just forget I said anything. I'm gonna go visit Gabriella." He stood and walked out of the room, even as his mother called him back, wanting desperately to understand.

Xxx

"Troy, what a surprise! Gabriella didn't mention that you were coming over today, though she has been talking about you all week," Mrs. Montez winked at him before ushering him into the living room. "Make yourself at home, sweetheart. I'll go get Gabriella." Troy thanked Gabriella's mother, and sat on their sofa. He really liked her mom. He imagined that Gabriella would be similar to Mrs. Montez when she became a mother.

Troy was sat in the living room, hoping Gabriella wouldn't be purturbed by his unannounced visit. He picked up a photo album and began thumbing through it as he waited for Gabriella and Mrs. Montez to return.

"Hey," he heard her sweet voice before he saw her enter. She looked all beautiful and sleep soft, even though it was past noon. She was wearing an off-the-shoulder sweater that looked like it came from the eighties and a pair of jeans with a hole below the knee. She wasn't wearing any make-up and her hair was down. Troy instantly stood to greet his lovely girlfriend.

"Hi," he approached her timidly, taking her hand in his. "Sorry I just showed up randomly. I should have called."

She smiled that gentle smile of hers, "No, no. It's okay. I'm happy to have you here." She led him back to the sofa he had been occupying before she entered. As they sat she noticed the photo album he had found. "Oh god, you weren't looking at this were you?"

Troy laughed and squeezed her hand, "How is it that you've always been the one to light up the room, Gabriella?" he asked as he pointed to a picture of her – no more than a toddler – hugging a stuffed puppy and grinning so brightly it would make the sun jealous.

Before she could even think to answer, Mrs. Montez entered the room, "That is a talent she has had since before she was born. She's always been the most wonderful girl I know," her mother doted.

"Mom," Gabriella drew out the word in embarrassment.

"You're right, Mrs. Montez," Troy ignored Gabriella's plea for them to stop. He looked her deeply in the eyes, blue penetrating brown, "she's the most wonderful girl I've ever known as well."

Despiter her mother being in the room, Gabriella leaned over to kiss her boyfriend on the cheek, and once Elena Montez excused herself, Gabriella kissed Troy properly before whispering, "Let's go for a walk, handsome."

Xxx

"So what brought you to my house today?"

"Mmm," he sighed before wrapping an arm around Gabriella's shoulder and bringing her closer. He kissed her head, "can't a guy just want to come visit his beautiful girlfriend after not seeing her over the entire weekend."

"He can," she agreed, "but, I think you had ulterior motives today, Mr. Bolton," she teased.

"I was talking to Mom about university."

Gabriella snuggled closer to him, pressing a light kiss to his chest, "I take it that it didn't go so well."

Troy shook his head in affirmation, "She didn't understand. Granted, maybe I should have talked to her a bit more, but I just couldn't handle it."

"I'm sorry," Gabriella sympathized. "Maybe she will understand more if you spend time explaining exactly what it is you want to do. If you want to be sneaky about it, I don't mind coming to visit. Parents never yell at you when you have a guest."

"You're right," he laughed. "Maybe I'll take you up on that offer."

"Good," Gabriella stopped and dislodged herself from his arm, only to wrap her own around his neck, "because...I...have...yet...to...meet...your...par ents," she pecked his lips between each word. The last kiss became lingering. Troy tightened his grip around her curvy waist, effectively pulling her closer. Much to his surprise, as the kiss deepened Gabriella licked his lower lip. Without hesitation, Troy obliged her request. Both forgot that they were being publically affectionate until wolf whistles were heard.

"Hey, Troy! The rumors must be true. How is she in bed?" a group of guys from East High stood across the street laughing at the pair. Upon their inquiry Gabriella pulled away from Troy, her face covered in humiliation.

"I'm sorry," she apologized on a voice thick with unshed emotion.

"Don't apologize," Troy instructed her sternly before caressing her cheek. "You didn't do anything wrong. They're a bunch of assholes. Ignore them." He kissed her gently before walking across the street.

Troy laughed sarcastically, "Real funny. Except it's not. What the fuck do you think you're doing?" he asked with crossed arms, "You think making fun of my girlfriend is a way to get your kicks and giggles?"

"Troy," one of the guys began. Troy recognized him as a junior on the baseball team, "we all know you're with her for the sex. No need to get bent out of shape."

Troy grabbed him by the collar.

Though Gabriella couldn't hear what was being said, she assumed it was bad when she saw Troy grab one of the guys. She rushed across the street, her tiny hands grabbing the one that Troy had balled into a fist, "Please," her brown eyes were still full of concern.

"Listen to your girl, Troy."

"I know what you're saying about me," Gabriella turned her attention to the guys. "Sharpay told everyone that Troy only dates me for sex. It's a lie," she ground out, a tear slipping down her cheek. "Now you'll call me a prude, right? Just leave me alone. Leave us alone. No one butts into any of your relationships."

"Brie," Troy pulled her close, his knuckles running down her cheek affectionately, "let's go."

Xxx

"I don't like being a damsel in distress, Troy," Gabriella admitted as they sat in the hammock in her backyard. "And I don't like that you almost punched that guy. That's not you."

"I'm sorry. I got so angry. They were being such assholes. I don't want anyone to hurt you," he mumbled the last part into her hair, just audible enough for her to hear it.

"I know," Gabriella conceded, "and I love you for that. I love that you want to protect me and make sure no one is mean to me, but I just need you to hold my hand, and kiss me, and love me."

"Part of loving you is making sure no one hurts you, Gabriella," he explained as he rolled over to face her (a difficult task in a hammock). "I don't want you to feel like I'm always speaking for you or _rescuing_ you, but some things I just can't help. When someone says something about you, or tries to hurt you, I'm going to get pissed. It's impulse. Please understand. I'm not doing it to inadvertently annoy you."

She sighed, "I know. I know. I just want us to focus on _us_, not everyone else.

"We will," he promised. "Troy and Gabriella always." He laced their fingers and ran his tongue along her bottom lip, eliciting a gently mewl of approval from her.

"God, I love that sound," he breathed against her mouth before licking her lip again. The same sound escaping her luscious lips.

"Troy," she begged, "kiss me. You're such a tease."

"You're the tease," he did kiss her then, "You've looked beautiful all day; and I've wanted to kiss you here," he ran a hand across her bare shoulder, "since I saw you."

"Kiss me there," she breathed out.

Troy rolled over, pinning Gabriella beneath himself. Their legs tangled together and Gabriella fisted Troy's hair as his hot mouth met her equally as hot skin. His fingers found the hem of her sweater before meeting his real destination, the soft warmth of her bare stomach. "Too fast?" he asked.

Her breathing was erratic, but she managed to answer, "N...no...no. Keep...keep going."

Before he could, however, they were interrupted.

"Gabriella, mi hija, Troy's mother just called. Apparently he isn't answering his phone." She called from inside.

Quickly, the pair dislodged themselves from the intimate embrace. They sat up, leaving space between. Gabriella's face was flushed and her mouth kiss-swollen. Troy's appearance was not much better. His hair was in disarry and his hands were placed precisely over the bulge that had formed in his lap.

"Uh. I should check my phone," Troy began ineloquently. "She...she wants me home." With hesitation he gave her one last kiss before standing awkwardly and leaving.

Gabriella felt dizzy with want and uncertainty as he left. She also felt guilt at the fact that her parents could have walked outside at any time.

She and Troy would have to be more careful.


	11. Chapter 11

"Do you want to have dinner at my house this weekend?" Troy and Gabriella were sitting in the cafeteria with several other basketball players that she had previously been introduced to. It was now Wednesday, and the skeptical looks she had received on Monday when she joined them had mostly dissipated. Occasionally she would find Jason stealing glances at her, but she decided he was relatively harmless.

She finished chewing a bit of the apple she had swiped from Troy's tray before answering. She sent him a gentle smile and stared directly into his baby blues, "I would love to have dinner at your house this weekend. Just to clarify," she asked, "your parents will be there as well?"

"Yes," he laughed, swinging an arm around her shoulder. "I want you to meet them."

"Good," she beamed, "I want to meet them too. What time?"

"Six-thirty?"

"That works for me," she stood and leaned down to kiss Troy. "I have a voice lesson in five minutes. I'll see you after class."

"Bye," he pulled her closer, this time delivering his own peck to her lips. He watched as she gathered her things and walked away.

"Troy," Jason leaned across the table inquisitively, "is Gabriella your girlfriend?" The question was so serious to Jason that Troy couldn't help roll his eyes before replying.

"Yes," he hedged in a slow answer.

"Cool. She's cute," Jason declared. "She also has voice lesson with the piano girl. Think she could hook me up?"

At this Troy let out a long-winded laugh, but before he could answer, he noticed how quiet the cafeteria had suddenly become. It wasn't until Chad pointed and offered an explanation of "Dude, look." that Troy noticed Gabriella was still in the cafeteria. However, she was now covered in Sharpay's lunch.

Gabriella was standing, shaking, in front of a group of laughing girls. Troy nearly knocked Zeke out of his seat as he clambored from his own to rush towards Gabriella.

"Why are you so determined to hurt me?" Troy heard his brave girlfriend ask. Her voice was thick with unshed tears, and her eyes pleaded for an answer. "Since kindergarten, it seems the only thing that makes your life remotely interesting is being mean to me. Why? What did I do, Sharpay?"

Troy remained a few feet away, remembering Gabriella's statement about not wanting to be his damsel in distress. All he really wanted to do, however, was wrap his arms around her and take her home.

"Oh please, Gabriella. Don't start the sob story. It's nothing personal. It's how life works. Popular, beautiful people ridicule and abuse the less fortunate. It seems you drew the short straw." Sharpay smirked and folded her arms across her chest.

"Popular, beautiful people ridicule the less fortunate, huh?" Gabriella asked with a bit of disbelief. "Except Troy, right? That's what this is about, isn't it? You're angry that he didn't choose you."

Sharpay's temper flared and she took a menacing step forward, her perfectly manicured finger pointing accusingly at Gabriella, "I have been in love with Troy Bolton since I was three years old," she ground out the statement, "and then you swoop in as some poor excuse for Cinderella and have him eating out of your hands. That is not how it's supposed to be!" She screamed.

Then she laughed in a manner that both frightened Gabriella and made her feel sorry for Sharpay all at the same time, "But I can't say I'm surprised. For thirteen years I've seen the way you've looked at each other – the way Troy's stared at you when he thought no one was looking; the way you blushed when he held the door for you nearly every morning in the eight grade."

At this point Sharpay huffed angrily and swatted at her blonde hair, "You thought no one noticed? I did. It was sickening, and it pissed me off," she punctuated the sentence by shoving Gabriella to the ground.

"That's enough. Get away from her," Troy finally could take no more. His voice was vicious as he pushed through the forming crowd to find Gabriella on the cold floor – the brown stain of chocolate milk ruining her purple shirt. He knelt beside her, not hesitating to engulf her in a much needed hug. "You okay?" he whispered so that only she could hear him. He felt her nodding response as she buried her face into his chest.

Troy smiled reassuringly and helped her up, "Let's get you cleaned up. You can wear something of mine." As they stood to leave, Troy realized that the crowd had not vanished. The only one missing was Sharpay; and he knew she wasn't far away as he heard a shriek of "Fuck you!"

Xxx

"I missed my voice lesson," Gabriella sighed, "and physics class. I'm not so sad about physics, but I love my voice lesson."

Troy pulled her into his lap. She was a sight in his overly baggie gym shorts and t-shirt. He rubbed his nose against the side of her face, her damp hair tickling him, "I asked Mrs. Jones to reschedule it for you."

"What?!" she turned in his arms suddenly.

"I know, I know. You don't want to be my damsel in distress, but I wanted to do something to make you happy; and I wanted to surprise you."

"Thank you," she breathed before kissing him slowly and passionately, not worried about becoming carried away in the empty gym changing room.

She turned to straddle his lap, and he hugged her tightly as they continued kissing.

Gabriella pulled away breathlessly, "Is it crazy that we're acting like this and we've been dating two weeks?"

"No, because Sharpay was right. This is thirteen years worth of unresolved feelings towards one another." His hands dove into her hair and brought her kissable mouth back to his.

"Was it really that noticeable?" Gabriella panted, "I mean, how did she notice when we never did? Or at least I didn't notice. I would have never thought in a million years that Troy Bolton liked me."

"I more than like you," Troy confessed.

Xxx

"Hi, Mom," Gabriella dropped her bag onto the living room floor before flopping down beside her mother on the sofa. She laid her head in her mother's lap and sighed.

"Troy's not coming in today?" Mrs. Montez asked her daughter as she ran her fingers through Gabriella's hair. She remembered Gabriella doing this almost every day after school since kindergarten, and she relished the fact that her nearly adult daughter was still willing to cuddle up to her.

"Nope," Gabriella answered, "his dad wants him to meet some scouts or something in half an hour."

"Hmm," Elena Montez raised a suspicious brow, generally ignoring Gabriella's response, "speaking of Troy, have you decided that you like his clothes more than your own?"

Gabriella laughed softly, turning to stare up at her mother, "I haven't, but a mean girl decided that pouring her lunch on me would be funny." Gabriella was so calm about it that it worried Elena.

"Mi hija, what happened?" She sounded panicked. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Gabriella assured. "She's jealous that Troy is dating me. Her jealousy is vicious, but I won't let her get to me."

"That's my strong girl," Elena beamed proudly. "The world needs more of you, my Gabby." Her mother decided as she nodded her head.

Gabriella sat up and hugged her mother, "I'm sorry it took me so long to finally tell you about everything that happened at school. I didn't want to disappoint you and Daddy."

"You could never disappoint us. Anyway, I'm just glad you've told me now." She patted Gabriella's hand, "Up you go now. Change and I will wash your Troy's clothes as well as your soiled ones, mi hija."

Gabriella did as she was told, realizing just how much she loved her mother.

Xxx

"Mom, Dad, is it okay if Gabriella has dinner with us this weekend? I was thinking Saturday."

"That's fine, honey," Heather Bolton answered her son with little thought.

Just as Troy was beaming with excitement, his dad spoke, "Wait. No, she can't this weekend, son. We're having dinner at a restaurant with my buddy from the U of A sports medicine program."

"What?" Troy asked the question even though he had heard clearly. "No, I already invited her. She's really excited. I'm not cancelling on her to have dinner with Dr. Anders...again. We've had dinner with him three times in the last five months."

"Troy, it's not a discussion."

"No," he agreed. "It's not. It's turning into an argument. You didn't ask me if I wanted to have dinner with Dr. Anders. I'm having dinner with Gabriella regardless of whether or not you and mom do. I can't disappoint her."

His mother intervened, chastising them both, "Troy, you are speaking very disrespectfully to your father. He didn't know that you had asked Gabriella to have dinner with us this weekend. The same goes for you, Jack. You didn't mention to Troy that you wanted to have dinner with Mark. Now," she began the pacification, "let's come up with a compromise. Troy, would you be willing to have dinner with Mark if you were allowed to bring Gabriella along?"

"I guess."

"Jack, are you willing to have Gabriella along for the dinner?"

"Why not?"

"There. Everyone wins. We will meet Gabriella; Troy will talk to Mark; and no one has to cancel anything."

Both male Boltons rolled their eyes, continuing to silently sulk that neither had completely gotten his way."


	12. Chapter 12

_I'm afraid that my lapses in updates are very much indicative of my writing :( currently I am volunteering with a local organization that aids marginalized populations, so teaching 25 sweet kiddos has taken presedence over pretty much everything in my life. Also, it's the holy month of Ramadan! Even though I'm not fasting, most of my sweet friends are. Out of respect for them, I don't eat or drink when in their company. Because of this, most days I'm really tired, so there is obviously an even bigger gap in my updating. It's almost over, though. I'll try to make this chapter good. However, I feel like most of the time I'm rambling..._

_Anyway, I cherish you all! I feel so honored to have dedicated readers, even though I'm mostly unreliable._

"She's beautiful, Troy," Heather Bolton gushed to her son as his girlfriend walked into the restaurant.

Much to his chargrin, Troy had not been permitted to pick Gabriella up and drive her to the restaurant. His father had insisted he come a bit earlier so that they could talk to Dr. Anders without _the disruption of teenaged hormones_. His breath caught in his chest when he noticed Gabriella. He drank in her appearance before noticing the almost scared look upon her face. She was trying to locate him. Without acknowledging his mother's comment, Troy stood hastily from his chair and rushed to Gabriella.

"Troy," she beamed in relief before allowing him to pull her into a gentle hug, "I was afraid you weren't here, that somehow I got the wrong address."

"I'm right here," he assured happily, running his fingers affectionately against her face. "I'm so sorry I couldn't come get you tonight."

"It's all right. I understand. You can drive me home, though, right? I've missed you."

He grinned at her admittance, because he had missed her too, "We saw each other just last night," he teased before his voice husked, "but it never seems to be enough, does it?"

She shook her head, her eyes sparkling as she clung to his button-down, trying desperately not to drown in all that was Troy Bolton.

"You look beautiful as usual," his nose was brushing the side of her face as he spoke, "and I can drive you home. I drove separately for that very reason."

She was beaming, but Troy couldn't see her face as she snuggled against him, "I think we're causing a scene, stud; and your father doesn't look happy that you have abandoned sports talk in favor of PDA."

"He'll get over it," Troy grinned down at her, "but I guess we should head over. They want to meet you." He took her hand in his and led her to his awaiting parents.

"Mom, Dad, Dr. Anders," he began as he helped Gabriella with her seat, causing a flush of crimson to take over her cheeks, "this is Gabriella Montez. Gabriella, these are my parents – Jack and Heather – and Dr. Anders. He works at U of A."

"I'm happy to meet you all," she told them sincerely, sharing a demure smile with the table.

"We're happy to meet you as well, Gabriella," Heather Bolton grinned and patted the younger girl's hand. "Tell us about yourself, sweetheart."

"Uhm, well, what would you like to know?" Gabriella certainly was unaccustomed to being the center of attention – unless Sharpay was pouring food over Gabriella's head.

"Anything. Tell us about your family perhaps, or your hobbies. Anything is fine." Heather encouraged with a beaming smile at her son's timid girlfriend.

"I'm an only child. My mother is Elena Montez. She's a clinical psychologist, but she stopped analyzing me years ago," her comment earned the intended chuckles from the table. "My father is Antonio Montez. He is an architect. He designed the new building on 17th Street downtown. My mom framed the blueprints. They met in college and have been married for twenty years. I'm an only child, but I have lots of aunts and uncles and cousins."

"That sounds lovely," Mrs. Bolton commented. "You'll have to tell us more, but in just a moment, because my husband is giving me a look that says he's hungry and ready to order."

"She knows you well, Jack." Dr. Anders laughed.

Troy and Gabriella quickly scanned the menu as the other three table members ordered. Ultimately, they chose on two different dishes that sounded equally delectable. They couldn't choose just one, so they decided to share.

"So, Gabriella, where are you planning to go for university in the fall?" Dr. Anders asked politely.

Gabriella finished a bite of potato from Troy's plate before answering, "I was accepted to New York University in December. I'm going to study at the Gallatin School of Individualized Study while I'm there. That way I can study global education as a minor while majoring in early childhood education and a foreign language – I haven't decided which one yet."

"Wow! I am very impressed, Miss Montez. You've given this a lot of thought. What would you like to do once you graduate?"

Gabriella smiled at the interest Dr. Anders was showing in her aspirations, "I would like to get a Ph.D. Afterward, I want to teach children in an impoverished country. I think educational non-profit work would technically be what it's called." She was very proud of the thought she had given to her future.

"That's interesting, Gabriella," this time it was Jack Bolton who was adding comment to conversation. "Are your parents aware of your aspirations? I've heard you do quite well in the maths and sciences."

"I do," she answered modestly, "I'm not very passionate about either, however. My parents are fine with my decision...now." She added as an afterthought, turning her head to send Troy a wink.

"May I ask what that means?"

"It means that I am not my parents, nor will I ever be. No matter how much they want me to be a doctor, that doesn't mean I ever will, or that I would even be good about it." As usual, Troy noticed, Gabriella's voice remained sweet with the essence of honey. It surprised him that she could sound so beautiful when layering her response to his father with hidden meanings.

"Thank God I have a son who sees eye-to-eye with me!" Jack responded whilst slapping Dr. Anders on the back playfully.

Troy sputtered his water, earning a giggle and a hand squeeze from Gabriella. Once he recovered, she searched his eyes for a hidden permission. Permission to push further. The way his thumb ran across her knuckles and the way his Adam's apple bobbed with one definitive gulp, gave her all the permission she required. There was no going back. This was the conversation Troy desperately needed to have with his parents, and Gabriella was initiating it.

Innocently, she began, "Troy's lucky to have a father who accepts his choice to major in sociology and psychology without pestering him to find something else. It took a little work to get my parents on board with my decision. I admire that you accept his decision without continuously bombarding him with negative opinions for that choice."

"Wait," Jack Bolton's one word cause the whole table to freeze. Heather looked frantically from her son to her husband, then to Gabriella and Dr. Anders. The rest of the table sat silently, eyes trained on Jack, waiting for him to continue. "What makes you think that Troy wants to major in sociology and psycology?"

"That's what I told her, Dad. She didn't assume I was going to pursue basketball in college. She asked me." Troy picked up his water glass with the hand that wasn't holding Gabriella's and took a large drink in order to calm his nerves.

"What?! This is complete bullshit!" Jack wiped his mouth with his cream colored napkin before throwing it on the table, a smear marring the perfection that once was.

"Jack, watch your language and volume. We are in a restaurant," Heather chided in a nervous whisper.

"Troy," Jack began a little more calmly, "Mark and I are friends, but he agrees to come to dinner with us so he can give _you_ advice on sports medicine. Are you saying we've been wasting his time?"

"Jack, it's all right. The boy is just gathering information for all his options." Dr. Anders seemed unperturbed, but Jack Bolton would not be swayed.

"No. I want to hear what this is all about, because I, for one, have not heard anything about sociology and psychology."

"You've never asked!" Troy had certainly inherited his father's passionate temper. The feeling of Gabriella's gentle hand caressing his bicep helped to eradicate come of the heat seething from his body. "You just thought that's what I wanted to pursue. I don't like sport nearly as much as you do. I just play to make you happy. As for sports medicine, I don't want to be a doctor, Dad."

Jack was silent for five long seconds before he stood, leaving the table. Belatedly mentioning that he needed a cigarette.

Gabriella bit her lip, angry and embarrassed that she had caused such a catastrophe. Mrs. Bolton interrupted Gabriella's self-loathing.

Her voice was not as gentle as it had been in the beginning. It was a voice meant to deliver an attack to the girl who had ruined dinner, "Gabriella, tell me, how do your parents feel about your plans to move to a third-world country, most likely a war-torn environment full of landmines and terrorists? How do they feel about the fact that you completely disregarded any ideas for your future that they had?"

The way the question was asked bothered Gabriella. It was meant to hurt her. Mrs. Bolton was hurt, and she was channeling her hurt onto her son's young girlfriend. Gabriella's mind was strategically planning her response, something like, _My parents are incredibly proud that I had the courage to tell them what it is I want to gain out of life. They admire the fact that I'm pursuing a life and career that will embody the selfless attitude they have taught me to constantly exhibit. Of course they are worried for my well-being. All parents would be, but there comes a time when parents have to realize that their children are no longer children. They are competent individuals with the ability to make informed decisions. My parents have reached this point. They are supportive of my aspirations and in order to remain close to me they have taken an interest in what I find to be important._

She would have said this, but beneath the table, Troy had spent almost the entirety of the dinner holding Gabriella's hand. His thumb stroked her knuckles now, offering silent courage all the while. She had done the same for him earlier. In this moment, Gabriella wanted very much to kiss Troy Bolton, to show him how much she cared about him, despite the pain she had inevitably caused him tonight. Over the course of their short relationship, she had felt the need to feel his lips upon her own, but never had it been as strong as it was now. Never had she so desperately wished to ignore everyone in favor of becoming completely immersed in Troy. She wanted the whole world to dissolve, leaving only herself and her beloved. She was overwhelmed with the realization that she was falling in love with the boy next to her. The way she often found him looking at her stole her breath. The way he doted upon her in the simplest of ways made her cheeks flush and her heart race. Flashes of herself in a white dress, herself swollen with child, herself singing lullabies, flashes of a life with Troy infiltrated her mind. She was overwhelmed by his love for her, and the idea that she had caused him and his family pain. She hated herself for that. She wanted to let him know that she never, ever wanted to hurt him in any way, because he was the first person – besides her parents – to really see her for who she was. The first person to want to know her, spend time with her. He was the first person to ever hold her hand and kiss her, and the idea of losing him terrified her. She felt like she couldn't breathe.

She didn't answer Heather Bolton, instead she turned to Troy, tears filling her eyes for no real reason. She touched his cheek, and her lips trembled as she spoke to him, "I love you."

It was all she said.


	13. Chapter 13

Troy had been holding his teary-eyed girlfriend for fifteen minutes. They sat in the driveway of her house.

"Baby?" he finally asked, cooing softly and stroking her hair, "you wanna go in? Your parents won't be home for a couple of hours. You don't have to be embarrassed about them seeing you so upset."

Gabriella sniffed and looked up at Troy. It amazed her that he knew so much about her, though they had not spent very much time together yet. How was it that he knew she would be embarrassed to be seen in tears, "I really shouldn't be so upset, should I?"

Troy offered her a comforting smile and a shake of his head. Gabriella peeled herself from his embrace and opened her door, "Let's go in."

Troy held in a chuckle at how cute she was – even with tears and sniffles.

"What's to be upset about?" He kissed the side of her forehead as they walked to her front door together. "The girl of my dreams told me that she loves me." He grinned from ear to ear as she began to giggle.

"I had hoped my confession of love for you would have been a bit more dignified and eloquent." She muttered almost to herself as she unlocked the front door and ushered Troy inside.

"Hey," his fingers tangled into her hair as be brought her face close, whispering against her cheek, "it was perfect. I kinda wish that you hadn't beat me to it, but, y'know, it's nice to know that the feeling is mutual."

"You love me too?" her hooded eyes and unassuming question stole Troy's breath.

"Of course I love you too." He kissed her gently. "I've only had you as my official girlfriend for a little while, Brie, but I would like to have you forever."

"'Have me,' huh?" She joked. "I'm not some prized pony, Mr. Bolton." She pulled him by his tie into her living room. Her first act once they entered the room was to push him to the sofa and straddled his waist. She then commenced to peppering his lips with kisses. "But I do love you, and I suppose I'll keep you...maybe even forever."

Troy liked that it had taken relatively little effort to steer Gabriella's mind toward his favorite part of the night – her confession – successfully bypassing the inevitable conversation. For now, however, he was happy to have his beautiful girl in his lap, relishing her sweet-as-sugar lips and soft-as-butter body.

"You be my prized pony and I'll be your stray puppy." Troy let his slow kiss build in intensity as Gabriella clung to him. He licked her lower lip, gently asking for permission. It was granted without hesitation.

"Deal." Her breathy word was so sultry that Troy could no longer stifle the moan that had been steadily growing in his throat, filling his whole body and making its way out of him.

He reluctantly tore his mouth from hers to allow them each a much needed breath. Troy placed his forehead against Gabriella's, "How is it that one word from you can drive me insane?"

Gabriella grinned at him, and rubbed her nose against his. "Because you love me." She told him matter-of-factly. "The same reason your cologne has been driving me crazy _all night_."

Troy didn't respond with words. Instead he began to kiss her again. It was slow and languorous, as if he were savoring her totality.

The silence of Gabriella's home was soon decorated with words of endearment and sounds of romantic embrace. Lips puckered. Moans escaped, and the frequent mewls that Gabriella was eliciting left little to the imagination should someone walk into the home.

As Troy moved his lips from Gabriella's own sweet mouth to her nose and cheeks, he realized that her face was wet. He pulled away alarmed, only to realize that she was crying.

"Brie?"

"I love you so much, but how will we ever be together if your parents hate me?"

She was crying into his shoulder again, her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Baby, they don't hate you."

"They do, Troy; and for good reason. I was absolutely awful. I was such an instigator."

"Hey." He manoeuvred so that they were face-to-face, his hands holding her steady. "Tonight was one of the best nights of my life. I absolutely love that I am wrapped up in you right now, sharing kisses and touches and I love yous, but that's not all that tonight has brought. Gabriella, tonight my parents finally listened. It wasn't pretty – by any means – but it needed to happen. I've never felt freer. It's going to get worse before it gets better," he admitted, thumbing her flushed cheek. "I still have to go home and talk to them – and I use that term incredibly loosely. It will probably be Dad yelling. It might be hard, but we'll get through it together, yeah?"

She nodded. "Of course."

"And then they will see how happy I am at uni and with my beautiful girl, and they'll know how much you mean to me. Then, I'll do just what I said I would when we were on the roof together during prom."

Gabriella sat dumb-founded for a moment before realizing what he was referring to, "Oh." she blushed and sat quietly for a moment before whispering, "And I'll say 'yes'."

They were silent for a few moments before try began grinning, "You know, I've never seen my mom so feisty. I was really surprised. You've already got this whole "daughter-in-law relationship with mother-in-law" thing down."

"That's not funny, Troy," she smacked his his bicep as he continued to laugh. "Your parents are the first adults to ever not like me." She sighed exasperatedly and threw herself back onto the couch, her arm shielding her eyes. "This is great. Just great."

"Baby," Troy began diplomatically, but seeing her laying so haphazardly on the couch stole all coherent thought. He couldn't remember why he had addressed her, or what they had been talking about. Instead, all he could focus on was the way her hair spilled around her face and the way her thighs were showcased in her flowy dress. Earlier, he had taken only a few moments to admire how lovely his shy girlfriend was, but now, she was all he wanted to focus on.

Troy moved seamlessly around her living room, adjusting the surround sound of her stereo before choosing a CD entitled "Gabriella's Indie Mix/Daddy's Least Favorite CD". He grinned as a feminine voice flowed through the room.

When he turned back to Gabriella he noticed that she was staring at him curiously, gentle adoration evident in her eyes.

"Dance with me?" He asked. At her apparent hesitations he backtracked, "I mean, I know it's cliché and all, but you look so beautiful, and I just want to hold you, and – " he was cut off by the warmth of her hand caressing his cheek.

"You never have to explain why you want to dance with me, Troy. I would be honored. Besides," she blushed, "I like it when you hold me."

They wrapped one another in a warm embrace. Neither was sure how long they danced, or how many songs played through. Neither noticed the sound of a car pulling into the drive or the sound of a honk indicating that said car had been locked. Neither noticed when Mr. and Mrs. Montez stood staring in the entry-way to the living room.

Gabriella's head was tucked securely into the nook of Troy's neck. This gave him perfect access to turn his head and repeatedly kiss her temple. She looked up at Troy and he read the hidden worry in her eyes, "I love you," he whispered in assurance. "Try not to worry about my parents."

"I love you too," she nodded. As her arms wound around his neck in anticipation of a sweet kiss, the young couple heard someone clear his throat. They turned to see her parents standing no more than ten feet away.

"Say goodbye to Troy, Gabriella," her father instructed before being tugged into the kitchen by Mrs. Montez.

"Goodbye, Troy," she obeyed, but she didn't leave his embrace.

"Bye, Gabriella," Troy swooped down to kiss her once more before departing. "I'll call you in the morning. Tomorrow is Saturday," he smiled, "and I intend to spend most of it with you."

"Sounds perfect."

Gabriella walked him to the door before offering a shy wave goodbye. She stood in the doorf rame until his rusty, old pick-up truck was out of sight.

"Honey?" She felt her mother's hand on her shoulder, "Come to the kitchen. I made us all some tea so that we can talk."

"Okay."

Her father was sipping his tea and flipping through a National Geographic magazine when the Montez women entered the kitchen. The sight made them both smile, Gabriella seeing her Daddy be simply that, and Elena seeing her husband for gentle nature. Everyone thought that Gabriella got her sweet side from her mother, but Elena had always seen it as coming from her father. She remembered when Gabriella had come home for the first time. Antonio had been so careful with her, afraid that he would break his new little girl. She remembered how protectively he had tucked their daughter into bed every night for ten years. Antonio was the gentle one, not she, and Elena knew that playing the protective, "bad cop" father was hard on him. Because of this, she was the one to speak to Gabriella.

They all sat together, Elena placed a hand over her daughter's. "We love you so much. Parents couldn't ask for a better daughter. You are sweet, gentle, kind, and so smart. You have the biggest heart, and I think I speak for the both of us when I say that you, Gabriella, are our hero."

Gabriella bit back the tears and the blush that threatened to take over her face.

"It's very hard to reprimand your hero, honey," Elena gave a half-hearted smile, "but I suppose it must be done." She still held her daughter's hand. "Just so you know, we are not mad at you or Troy in any way. What we saw was a sweet, sweet reminder of what new love looks like. We know that you both mean so much to one another, and Daddy and I want your relationship with Troy to flourish. However, we are going to set some guidelines." Elena paused, giving Gabriella time to process this all.

"We don't want you to think we are jumping to conclusions. We're not. We just want to be proactive, not reactive. Proactively, we are suggesting guidelines; and we trust that you will consider them. You're a good girl and Troy is a good boy. We have not hesitation about the pair of you spending time alone. This being said, you may not spend time alone in your room unless Daddy or I are present in the house. If you decide to spend time alone in the basement, we would like for you to leave the door open and to at least keep the lamp on, if not the overhead lights. We have no say on what happens at his house, but we would really appreciate it if you would transfer these types of rules to his home in governing your behavior as well."

"Mama, Troy and I aren't anywhere near _that _ part of a relationship." She knew to what behavior her mother was alluding.

"We know, honey, but we don't know how quickly your relationship will progress, and we want to make sure we cover all the bases now. I guess our overarching request is that you use your very best judgment. And all of these are suggestions and requests, Gabriella, because Daddy and I know that we cannot dictate your entire relationship. We trust that you will respect our feelings on the matter. You always have, and we've never had to set rules of behavior for you. Similarly, we don't feel like we need to now, because we know giving you a set of rules does nothing if you don't respect us and we don't respect you. You and Troy could spend innumerable instances in your bedroom while we are not here, and we would never know it, but we love you and trust you."

"I know," Gabriella moved over so that she could cuddle into her mother's side. "We won't do anything that would make you uncomfortable or upset. I love you both."

"Also," Elena kissed her daughter's forehead, "once you do reach _that _part of your relationship, please be safe and smart. If I need to explain what safe and smart entails, then I will. Please, please come to us if you need anything. I cannot promise that we will be happy when you and Troy progress in your relationship, but I can guarantee we will be even less happy if we become premature grandparents."

"I promise I'll come to you if I have questions or if I need anything."

"That's all we ask."

"Can I go to bed now?"

Elena and Antonio both chuckled.

"Of course, sweetheart," Antonio finally spoke.

"You were very quiet during this conversation, Daddy," Gabriella was still snuggled up to her mother as she directed her attention to her father.

"What can I say? Your mother is a very smart woman, and she speaks well for the both of us."

Both women smiled as Gabriella stood, "love you," she kissed both of her parents before heading upstairs.

Xxx

Troy waited for as long as he could before exiting his truck. The light in his living room was still on. He didn't want to face them. He was tired. He just wanted to go to bed with thoughts of Gabriella to lull him to sleep. However, he would have to face his parents eventually. Now was as good a time as any.


	14. Chapter 14

You guys, being a newly minted adult is hard. The struggle is real! I don't have time, desire, or motivation to finish this story. Mostly, I just like to sleep. Maybe once I have a legitimate job that gives me regular hours I will be more apt to writing and updating in a decent manner. However, for now I'm not going to be doing much writing – big shocker, right? Because I obviously do SO MUCH writing now...hence all those updates :/

I'm not going to finish this story. Fear not, though! Hopefully someone else would like to finish it, because **I really don't even know where this story is going, you guys. If anyone wants to adopt it, please let me know in a review, or private message, or smoke signals or whatever. It doesn't really matter just so long as you let me know. I'll give you some kind of confirmation that I know.**

**In the event that multiple people would like to adopt this story, please give a brief description of where you will take this story. I'll put it on my page and you all can vote for which you like best. That person can have the story.**

**DOES THAT ALL MAKE SENSE? Seriously, is that coherent? I can't even tell. Hopefully it all make sense.**

**Thanks (:**

LOOKS LIKE**wildcats2016** WILL BE TAKING OVER THIS STORY! ONCE WRITING BEGINS, I WILL POST THE LINK ON MY PROFILE.

Thanks, all! You are all very special to me. Hopefully, I will be back and writing.

Peace,

Bethany


End file.
